Earthen Fury
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is Earthen Fury. The Power of the Earth at his finger tips. Rated M for Lemons, Lime, Awesomeness, Blood, Death, Tragedy and a very grim view of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a new story that Celebi and I have been working on. I am writing it but he helps with ideas and such. So this is a prologue to the story. This story is going to be a grim view of the world that I share. This will feature mass death, romance, tragedy, pain and suffering. **

**I advise you do not read this if you cannot take really dark stories. However, I will make this a combination of light and dark, but this will be a darker one that I have done before I believe. So, if you still wanna read this fic by me, then I welcome you to it. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a high-class hotel somewhere in Tokyo Japan. Inside of a large meeting room, a large group of figures were sitting around the table though it was silent. There were a bunch of old looking men, and younger looking men. Men in their 50's and men in their 20's. All of different sizes and shapes, all with weird looking armor and weapons. It was an awkward silence.

"So, why did you call us Michael? This is strange that you would call all of us, especially devils and fallen angels considering our issues." Said a crimson-haired man.

"I know we haven't been on equal ground, but we might have a problem. The system that governs the weather and keeps the earth running smoothly… has been going offline at times. It is happening again like it did a hundred years ago." Said a blonde haired man, who looked as young as the crimson-haired man.

All of the faces in the room got serious.

"So, her power has found a new host…?" Asked a very middle aged man. He was dressed in a Toga with a white beard. He had a small cloud under his feet which sparkled with thunder.

"Yes, that is what I fear and I have found its host… a young boy. He is about 15 right now… and it seems he is in your sisters territory Sirzechs."

Sirzechs, the crimson-haired man, put his chin on his hands. "What have you found out about this boy?"

"Nothing much. He has a good life with his parents. He is bullied every day but he hasn't snapped. His parent's don't even know. He seems to be also dating a woman, though I do not know what she is. She seems to be Fallen Angel, but she also seems to be human. I haven't observed her for too long, so I do not know the nature of their relationship."

"Is he a threat?" Said a man who wore plate armor. He had a shield and a sword on his back.

"I am not sure, Ares."

"Do we kill this boy?" Asked a man with a giant hammer. He had a small beard but he looked like he was in his thirties.

"We could but I would rather not." Sirzechs said. "We all don't interfere with the humans and going out of our way to kill one would go against what we stand for."

"Except for the rogue groups of ours." Said a young man who had a mischievous look about him.

"That is true Azazel, but we ourselves have never went out of our way to harm humans. I could have my sister watch over this boy. He is in her territory after all."

"Princess Rias is all grown up isn't she?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, she is quite a beauty… she is also really powerful for her young age. She has inherited the power of destruction from me after all." Sirzechs said with pride in his voice.

"I am ok with your sister watching over her." Said the man with the hammer. Thor the God of Thunder from Norse Mythology.

"I am also ok with this." Zeus said, the man with the cloud under his feet. The God of the Sky.

Ares also agreed as did all the other God's, though Azazel and Michael said nothing.

"Hmm. I suppose this could be our chance to work together again… not have any more meaningless fights between us." Azazel said. "I am for it."

"Working together has been something I wished to do for a long time. I will agree with this."

Sirzechs nodded. "I would like peace between us. From here on, we shall work together to keep the planet and our societies safe. I will have my sister watch over this boy when he goes to the high school next year."

All the folks in the room nodded their heads and got up, shaking each other's hands and disappearing in flashes of light.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I changed his age last chapter. He is 15 and not 13 as I stated in the last chapter. Sorry. Nothing else big changed.**

**I own nothing.**

**Remember. This story is a dark one. Very dark. But I do promise the darkness won't last in the story forever. ^_^**

* * *

Sirzechs was in a large room, sitting on a couch accompanied by a couple other high-school kids. There was a woman with long crimson hair, just like him. She was very busty. There was another busty woman with long black hair in a ponytail. Then there was a smaller woman who was pretty short with short white hair. She had small breasts but she was really cute. Then there was a young man who was really handsome. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes. He also had a mole under his left eye.

"Rias, I cannot tell you all the details, but there is a boy who is coming to this school soon. He is an interest for me and a couple other people. We want you to watch over him. You can be his friend or whatever, but we want you to watch over him. We also want you to report about him every couple weeks to me." Sirzechs said.

The woman with the crimson hair looked at him. "I want more details about why you want him watched. Otherwise I won't do it." She smirked deviously.

Sirzechs just smiled back at her and shook his head. "You do take after your older brother. Heh, alright. This boy may be a threat to the devil society. Is that enough?"

"Yes. What is this boy's name?"

"Issei Hyoudou. From what I was told, he is dating a woman. That is all I know."

"Alright, I will keep an eye on him. We will all help you out."

"Thank you. Have a good school year Rias." Sirzechs said, smiling and getting up to leave. He then disappeared into a red circle.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was a young man of 16. His birthday was a week before and he had a very small part. There was his parents, great parents who gave him everything he wanted while teaching him what was right and wrong. They let him usually do whatever he wanted and if he did something wrong they could tell him why it was wrong and give him a suitable punishment. He always learned and did what was right. He would help others who needed it. Then there was Yuuma Amano. His best friend since he was in 6th grade. She was a mystery but she was kind to him. She was the only one who would treat him with respect and nicely. She was his only friend and he was pretty happy about it.

Issei was a kid who wasn't popular in school. He was always looked down upon for being small and weak. He was a very short kid in 6th grade, only being about 5 foot. He was always easily picked upon and he was unable to fight back. He always tried but it just made it worse. He could never make them stop. Then Yuma came around. Yuma always tried to protect him and she did for a while, but Issei could not have a woman protecting him. Ever. It was something his father taught him about being a man. You always stand up to protect the woman.

Whenever Yuma would try to stand up to the bullies, Issei would push her behind him and he would take the beatings, protecting her body as they always went for her. They were big boys and girls! Of course he would protect her! He would always be the one to take the beatings, though it wasn't every day. For some reason, it was at the same time, on Friday, once every two weeks. It was a weird ritual and it was never in the same place. It always seemed that they would find him and Yuuma.

Oh yea, so Yuuma. They became friends after she ran into Issei outside of the school and knocked him into a sign pole, knocking him out. He woke up in the lap of a very pretty girl and she looked older than a 6th grader, but she was 6th grader. She was in his class! So yea he woke up in her lap and that is when they became friends. It began with him being knocked out by a woman.

Issei was a young man of 16. He was a lazy person. Really lazy. He was always not really wanting to do anything but sleep. He loved his sleep. Yuuma was always the one who tried to get him to do anything. Issei now was actually quite tall. He had a major growth spurt during the winter break and he is finally six foot two. However, he is also still very scrawny and weak, but he is brave.

* * *

"Cmon Issei! You are going to be late!" Yelled Yuuma. She was standing at his door in his house, banging on the door.

"I'm getting up! Sheesh! You are such a wife!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Yuuma yelled at him, red in the face.

"YOU NAAAAAAAAAG! LIKE ALLLLLWAAAAYZZZZZZ" Issei yelled back at her.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

"IT'S MY ROOM! NO ONE GOES IN MY ROOM!"

Yuuma opened up the door and busted in, her face flush with anger. "GET OUT OF BE-" Yuuma stopped as she looked at Issei who was stark naked. They both looked at each other with red faces. Yuuma quickly ran out the room and slammed the door shut, breathing a bit heavily.

'_Damn that woman! Though… She is as beautiful as before… it's weird… she doesn't look like she aged at all… it's strange… but she is still so beautiful.' _Issei thought to himself as he got dressed. He then made his way out the door and down the stairs.

"Morning Hun." Said a woman who was at the stove.

"Morning Mom."

"Sleep well?"

"Yea."

"I see you and Yuuma are still doing well… Tell me… have you asked her out yet?"

"MOOOOM!"

"What? She is a kind and pretty young woman. I would think you would have a great shot with her too considering you have been friends for three years."

"MOM!"

"Sorry." Said his mother, though she was smiling brightly. She loved to embarrass her son.

Issei sat down at the table and he began to eat the breakfast his mother put before him. She always cooked for him, except when Yuuma demanded to cook. They would always have a contest to see who could cook the best. Issei and his father were always questioned to who cooked the best, but in order to maintain peace they would say they were equal or remain quiet.

Oh yea, Yuuma. She did have a house, though Issei was never over to visit. She said she did not like her parents and didn't get along with them. That is why she pretty much lived at his house. She stayed in a guest room and Issei and Yuuma also shared a bathroom.

"Issei. LET'S GO! We are going to be late!" Yuuma stated.

"YES, MOTHER!"

"YOU LITTLE TWERP! LET'S GO! IT'S THE FIRST DAY!"

"UGH!" Issei looked over to his father. "Women, am I right?"

"What was that?" His mother asked.

"Nothing!" Issei said, running out of the house with his backpack with a piece of toast in his mouth.

* * *

Issei and Yuuma were running down the pathway to school, though Issei was more along the lines of being dragged. Yuuma was holding onto his hand and running ahead, dragging him along who kept up. He didn't want to run but what is he going to do? They ended up running into the school yard, running past a crowd of people who were talking amongst their peers. As they ran into the large yard, all the eyes were looking at them.

"Wow, so brave early in the morning."

"Wow she is so pretty. How did he get her?"

"Probably a dare or something."

"Or maybe she is retarded?"

"Nah, she must have a penis."

These were all the rumors that were whispered around which only Issei heard for some reason or at least Yuuma didn't react to any of it. Yuuma dragged him up to the large board that was against a building that was away from the school itself. The board had all the names of the students and the classes they would be attending.

"Damn… we aren't in the same class this year, though I am right next door it seems. Will you do fine without me?" Yuuma asked.

"Yes mother."

Yuuma quickly put his head in a headlock and began to give him a rough squeeze. "What was that you little punk?"

"AH! Stop it! People are looking!"

"Let them look! You are a weakling! You need me to protect you and look after you. I mean seriously, you walked right into that pole. Luckily I caught you."

"YOU RAN RIGHT INTO ME AND SLAMMED ME INTO THAT POLE!"

"Whatever. Tomato Tohmahto."

"I hate you."

"Ah, you know you love me." Yuuma said, laughing and pushed him away. As Issei was released he fixed his hair and yawned while stretching. Yuuma was already heading into the school. Issei looked up for a moment as something caught his eye. It was red. He looked up and noticed a young, busty woman in a window, looking down at him. He looked at her and then began to run away, not liking her staring. It was weird.

Issei made his way into the school and headed down the corridor that led to his classroom. He stopped and looked at the sign and then he looked down at his notes. It was his room. He entered the room and took a seat in the far back right corner. He sighed and began to look out the window, looking up at the mountains in the far distance. It was beautiful.

It was the start of the first day of High School…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. The next three chapters will be a very dark moment. Though chapter 6 won't be as dark until the end. Chapter 4 will be the beginning of the suffering Issei will go through. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was asleep. The class went on boringly, talking about how the class was going to go during the school year, yet Issei was asleep. He was laying with his head on his arms, softly snoring away.

In his dream, he was in a beautiful meadow. He was laying down upon a patch of grass on a hill that overlooked a massive lake. There were trees nearby and a ton of pretty flowers. Red, blue, purple, green, yellow, white. All different colors of flowers! This was his happy place.

"Hello." Said a female voice. Issei sat up and looked behind him, a bit shocked. A beautiful young woman was there. She was pretty busty and she had long blonde hair. She was about 5' 11".

"I never have any visitors in my dreams."

"That is because it is now I choose to speak to you."

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names, but you can call me Gaia."

"Hmm. What is it you want?"

"I want to talk." The beautiful woman said as she sat down next to him. However, she never talked. She just looked out towards the lake and all of the beauty in the scene. "You really like nature don't you?"

"Well yea. I never had video games to play and I was always forced outside in the beginning. However, the Earth really is a beautiful place. I've been to many places actually, thanks to my parents. They are pretty rich, so I have been to faraway places. I went to Egypt once. I've been in the Pyramids… the tombs of the Ancient Kings."

"Yes. The world is a beautiful place. I remember when I was in control of it."

Issei looked at the woman with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, one of the names people call me is Mother Nature."

"Uh huh…" Issei said slowly, going back to look out at the scenery. However, five minutes later the girl spoke up again.

"I am no longer in control of the world. I have died."

"How?"

"I was murdered, though the murderer is also not alive anymore."

"Ah."

"I know you may think this is just a dream, but this is not only a dream. This is me speaking to you from beyond. You have inherited my power."

"Uh Huh."

The girl smiled. "When you wake up, go to the bathroom and fill a cup of water. Then imagine the water freezing in the cup. Do that for me will you?"

"Uh… Sure."

"I suppose it's time for me to go. I will talk to you again next time. Farewell." Spoke the beautiful woman before she disappeared into a breeze of flower petals. It was then Issei began to wake up. The bell just rang and it was time for lunch.

Issei got up and grabbed his bag before leaving the class, placing the backpack upon his shoulder. He made his way to the lunch room and that is when he found himself in a headlock.

"There you are twerp. So, did you miss having your best buddy around?" Yuuma said, giving him a noogie.

"AH! Get off me!"

"Not until you say uncle!"

"Uncle!"

"I can't hear you over how weak you are!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"HAHAHAHAHA. I'll see you at lunch Issei! You better be there!" Yuuma said, laughing as she walked away from Issei, heading to lunch.

"Damn that vile woman. She is going to be the death of me." Issei said, straightening his hair.

"Are you ok?" Said a female voice. Issei turned around and it was the woman from earlier who stared at him from the window.

"I'm fine." Issei said, turning around and heading to lunch. However, the girl was now beside him, walking with him.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I… guess?" Issei said, scratching the back of his head. He was kind of confused. He has never been asked to lunch before.

"Great. Come find me at my table." The girl said with a big smile before leaving, but then she turned around. "OH! My name is Rias. It is nice to meet you." She said with a wink before leaving. Issei just looked confused as hell but when he looked around, he was getting death glares by the males in the hallway.

Issei quickly made his way to the lunch room and looked around. It was then he noticed the girl with the crimson hair. The girl from the window and the hallway. She waved at him and he noticed that there were others at her table. There was two other women and a male. The women were gorgeous! He bit his lip but he made his way over walking over to the table. The crimson haired beauty, Rias, pointed to the chair next to her on her left. Issei nodded and sat down before pulling out his bento.

"So, what is your name?" Rias asked.

"Issei Hyoudou."

"My name is Rias Gremory."

"I see."

"This here is Akeno Himejima." Rias said, pointing to the busty black haired beauty to her right.

Akeno smiled and gave him a wave. "Hi."

"The small girl over there is Koneko Toujou, though she doesn't talk much." Rias said, pointing to the small but VERY cute white haired girl who was busy eating her lunch. The girl looked up and gave him a peace sign before going back to eating. "And the boy over there is Kiba Yuuto." Rias said, pointing to the blonde haired boy who was very handsome. He gave Issei a big smile and a wave.

"Hey there." Kiba said.

"Ah… How do you do?" Issei said, bowing his head to everyone.

"So Issei, you are a first year yes?"

"That is correct."

"I hear Koneko here is in your class. Perhaps you saw her?"

"Ah… No. I was sleeping." Issei said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, well, she is in your class. Perhaps you guys can become buds?"

"I… suppose that is ok." Issei said. He was kind of shy but he did want more friends.

It was then everyone went to eating while making small talk with Issei. They talked about what he liked to do and then they said what they liked to do. They talked about interests of school, hobbies and other things. It was a good lunch period, but it had to end.

* * *

About four hours later, it was time to leave school. Issei quickly made his way out of the door, barely noticing Koneko did attend his class. However, Issei wanted to get home. Issei made his way out of the school door and down the pathway then exited the school yard. However, on his way home he was attacked. Yuuma attacked him. Yuuma put his head in a headlock again, walking him home.

"Ah! Let go let go!"

"Ah cmon! We didn't get to hang out at school at all!"

"I was having lunch with some friends!"

"No you weren't! I was alone without you!"

"I made new ones!"

"What?! No way!"

"It's true!"

"Are you sure you made friends? I think you might be wrong. They might have been just talking to you or trying to get you to do their homework."

"GAH! Why do you have no faith in me!?"

"It isn't that I don't have any faith in you. It's the fact that your track record doesn't help your case!"

"BAH! Go to hell!"

"I am! We are heading that way now!"

"Hey! We are nice enough to take you in you jerk! It is not hell!"

"Sure it is. You live there and taking care of your ass is Hell."

"AAAAAH!"

Yuuma began to laugh maniacally, holding onto Issei's head as they arrived home. Issei quickly kicked his shoes off with Yuuma who jumped onto the couch and began to watch TV. Issei rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs, going to unwind himself. He quickly jumped onto his bed and got a book out from his drawer before going to read.

* * *

Issei read for about five minutes before he put his book down. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He put some water into a cup and looked down at it.

"Oh, I'm crazy… but what if…" Issei said to himself. He held the cup and he then imagined the water freezing and then it happened. The water froze! It froze instantly! Issei dropped the cup and it shattered on the floor. Issei put himself against the door, his face full of shock. "N-No way…" Issei said. He then filled up the sink with water and looked at it. The water froze! He quickly punched himself in the gut and he buckled. "O-Ok… I am not dreaming… This… is AWESOME!" Issei said with a smile. Issei looked at the sink and imagined it melting into regular water and it did! Issei grinned and ran out of the bathroom, jumping into bed. "I can freeze water! That is awesome!" Issei said with a laugh.

* * *

It was night time now and Issei was falling asleep, his eyelids closing slowly. As he drifted off into dreamland he was back in the meadow with the beautiful girl Gaia. Issei was smiling brightly in the meadow, beaming.

Gaia let out a small laugh. "So you tested it out and saw what you could do?"

"Yes! This isn't fake! I… Who are you?!"

"I am Mother Nature. I used to keep the Earth running."

"So, who controls it now?"

"I am… not sure."

"Ah… So what else can I do!?"

"Hahahaha. We have a long time to work on this. So, I shall train you. You can do anything really that is with Earthly Elements. Animals, Plants, Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning, Air. Anything that is Earthly. You can speak to animals too. Animals will never consider you a threat at all and you could pet a bear who would let you."

"Wow that is awesome!"

"It… can be." Gaia said slightly sadly but she smiled later while closing her eyes.

"So why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did I inherit your power?"

"Well, I gave you my power because I deemed you worthy. You cared about the Earth and that is someone that I would like to inherit my vast power."

"I see…"

"So, shall we get to work?"

"Yes! I will be under your care."

"Good."

From there on, Issei listened intently as he learned from Gaia on everything that he could do and how he could do it. It was all imagination and that was his limit. Imagination was his limit.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Huh. This chapter was longer than I first thought. Then again, I got creative again -.- lol**

**This chapter is the Dark Chapter. I changed my mind. This chapter and the next chapter are the only real dark chapters I think right now. Or maybe I was right? I dunno! :D**

**This chapter features very dark things, including death and shit. Please, for the weak of heart. Don't read this chapter. Don't read this god damn story. Other then that, you are welcome to read it.**

**Rated M for every thing that is rated M. Seriously...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ah Rias. Have you come in with your report? You haven't actually reported to me ever."

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I decided it would be only to report important things."

"Very well. What do you have to report?"

"Issei doesn't seem to have any sort of power… He is just a really nice guy. He is caring, sweet and a wonderful man. However, I do not know if they are dating for sure, but this one girl does beat up on him and emotionally abuses him it looks like. Again, I am not 100% sure. I don't know how he could be a threat."

"Ah, well thank you for your information. I will see you another time."

"Yes."

* * *

It's been two months since Issei went to High School at Kuou Academy. He made friends with the popular students at the school, which was weird, but he wasn't complaining. He was actually really happy. He had Yuuma Amano, his best friend, and the popular students! Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto. Really great friends too. They actually hung out together. Everyone at the same time. Though, Issei did notice that Yuuma and the popular students had some glaring moments but nothing broke out.

It was currently a Saturday and Issei was walking around his room in his house. He was pacing around, thinking. He was deep in thought.

'_I like her. I do! I admit it. I really like Yuuma. I've known her for three years! I need to ask her out!'_

Issei quickly headed down the stairs and put on his shoes. His parents were currently in the living room, cuddling and watching TV.

"Hey Hun. Where you off to?" His mother asked.

"I have something I need to do…"

"Alright. Be home by midnight alright? Be safe!" His mother called out. Issei nodded and ran out the door, heading down the street. Yuuma was at her house for the weekend, due to the fact her parents were out of town. Luckily, Issei had a key so he was able to get in.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, three men walked into his house a minute after he left…

* * *

Issei made his way to Yuuma's house and he unlocked her front door. He walked in and made his way into the house, only to freeze. His eyes were wide as he watched in horror… On the couch in the living room, was Yuuma… Her shirt was off, though she had her bra on. She was making out with some random guy that he doesn't even recognize. The man also didn't have a shirt on, so he was pressed against her breasts. Issei dropped the key that was in his hand as he was frozen in place.

The sound of the metal key hitting the wooden floor made both of the people on the couch look up. Yuuma had her eyes wide as the other guy just looked at Issei.

"Sup Kid." The man said with a grin. This man was MUCH older than a high school boy.

"I-Issei…" Yuuma stated with horror. Issei had tears falling down his cheeks and it was then he bolted. He sprinted out of the house as he sobbed. He sobbed in public. He was crying! Yuuma, the girl he liked a lot, was on the couch half naked with an older man… It was too much.

Issei kept on running and running. He was heading up the street, only to pass by Rias.

"Oh hey Issei." Rias said with a smile. However she then noticed the tears and the pain on his face. "Issei…?" Rias asked. She decided to follow, but she did not run. Luckily, she knew where his house was.

* * *

Issei sobbed as he entered his house. However, he ended up stepping on something and slipping. He groaned and got up, rubbing the back of his head. As he got up, he noticed that he stepped on a hand. A human hand. He got up and then looked over before his eyes went wide.

"W-What are you doing?!" Issei screamed out. The scene before him was brutal. His parents were hogtied side by side, on chairs, looking out at him. His mother, was naked, and being raped. Her mouth was occupied by one man while she was sitting up. His father and mother were both brutally beaten and cut. They were all missing their ears, and on the ground at their feet were two tongues. By the look of Issei's mother, her jaw was broken as well, so she was unable to do anything but take it. They were both conscious though as their eyes were open. They both looked over at Issei, tears in their eyes.

There were three men, all smiling at him. The man using his mother, quickly released his load all over her face before zipping up his pants. Then two of them, including the man who used his mother, placed a knife at both of their throats before slitting them. Issei watched in horror as his parents were just killed right in front of his eyes. Issei fell to his knees, his face looking at the ground. His eyes were wide in horror and the tears were flooding out of his eyes.

'_Why… Why is this happening? What… what is this? Why is this happening to me?!' _

"Heh heh heh. Sorry kid, but we had to do this for our boss but don't worry. You will be joining them." Said a big man who laughed as he approached with the bloody knife. He was the man who used his mother. "Though, I am sorry that I had to kill such a beautiful bitch. She was really great too. Heh, ah well, there are more bitches where that came from." The man said, rising the large knife to stab down.

"_Remember Issei. Your powers are based on your imagination and emotion. Through emotion you can do the strongest things with your powers, though eventually your emotions will do nothing as you harness your powers." _Said Gaia, a voice in his head from a memory.

"It's all in the imagination…" Issei said softly. Issei was still looking around the ground and his eyes were full of rage.

"Good night kid." Said the man as he swung the knife down. However, Issei's arm shot up and grabbed his arm, holding the knife tip just a millimeter from plunging down on the top of his head.

His two buddies were just watching as they leaned against a wall.

"Cmon man. Stop playing with that kid. 'Big Busty Housewives' is on tonight. Cmon!" Yelled one of them.

"I'm not… playing around. This kid is holding me back! His hand… it's getting hotter! AAAAAAAAAH!" The man began to yell out in pain as they all watched as steam/smoke began to appear on his arm. The two buddies quickly got up and began to run over with their knives. However, Issei tossed the man he was holding into the other two, knocking them down. The two guys below the big man pushed the big man off who was screaming in pain as he held his arm. They both looked over and noticed that the arm where the hand was touching was charred BLACK. It looked like beef jerky!

* * *

Rias quickly got on her phone and waited on the line but a figure appeared and grabbed her phone, closing it.

"Do not call. We already know…" Said the man. The man quickly shot up into the sky.

* * *

Issei was in rage. His face was full of unbridled fury! Issei put his hand out to the side and the floor began to crumble before disappearing completely. The only thing left was the dirt that the house sat upon. The two man quickly charged at Issei with their knives.

"What did you do to our friend you bastard?!" One yelled. Issei just grabbed both of their hands before burning them up as well, roasting their hands like steaks. They both began to scream loudly, so now all three of them were screaming in pain. Issei released the one on his right before grabbing the left one with both of his hands. He picked the man up and shoved him onto the dirt below. It was then the dirt opened and the man fell. Only the top half of his body was above the ground. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Burying the dead of course." Issei said with a maniacal grin. The man sunk to where only his head was above ground.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"Dead men tell no tales." The man was gone. The ground swallowed him up. The man on the right stopped screaming and was attempting to crawl away, but Issei formed water out of thin air. Issei formed the water into a blade before sending the blade into the man's thigh.

"AAAAAAH! NO! NO! YOU MONSTER! LET ME GO!" The man began to yell out as Issei grabbed onto the man's left leg.

"You can sleep with the fishes." Issei said before having the man stand up. Issei formed a ton of water and made it appear all around the man's face. The man held his breath as the water formed a mass bubble like over his head. However, the water was forced down the man's nose and when he opened his mouth the water was forced in. The water was endless and it began to fill up the man, making his body expand. Issei pushed the blob back and formed a blade of water. "NIGHT NIGHT." Issei said before shoving the blade into the man's stomach, which forced the man to explode into a bazillion pieces.

Issei turned his attention to the man who raped his mother. This man was trying to climb out the window. Issei grabbed his foot and pulled him. The man began to scream. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"You look cold." Issei said, grinning. The man looked at him confused. "I think you should visit the Sauna you piece of shit!" Issei yelled out, shoving two fingers into the man's forehead. The fingers penetrated the skull but not the brain. Issei released him after two seconds in which the man began to scream. Steam and Smoke began to release itself from his body, mainly his orifices. He began to scream and scream as his body was being roasted from the inside. His skin melted away leaving only muscle, only for the muscle to melt away and him to fall down, only a skeleton. Issei quickly raised his foot to stomp down on the man's skeleton.

Issei's house suddenly exploded in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. This here is a chapter that I have wanted to do for a while. It was technically the chapter that started this story lol. Anyways this here is Earthen Fury. This is a story that is written by me. The idea is between me and Bluecelebi my writing buddy who is a lazy ass who refuses to write dragons, but I love em :P**

**Anyways, this here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh yea, I just finished watching Attack on Titan in english. its really good. I was surprised. It was as good as people said. **

**I also finished Date a Live. It was really good too. Funny :D**

**I am not watching Haganai which just came out with its second season in English. So i am watching from the very beginning. :D**

* * *

Issei was hit in the chest by something. It crashed through his house and it exploded the entire house with a flash of blue light. Issei was shoved onto the street and skidded across the ground. He actually went into the pavement and skidded into it, breaking apart the pavement like it was nothing but paper. Issei got up, his eyes full or murderous rage. He was looking at someone. A man with a hammer.

"Why do you all have to do this to me?!" Issei roared out his dark blue eyes becoming redder and redder by the second.

"You have gone out of control. We are here to put you down."

"You did this to my parents?! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Issei roared and like a jet, he blasted off into the air while grabbing onto the person, carrying him through the air. However the man quickly head butted Issei and smacked him with the hammer, hitting him in the chest. Issei fell to the earth like a rock, smacking into the ground below. He was now not in the city but in the mountains. As Issei hit the ground, it created a massive crater. Issei got up though, only to be hit by several lightning bolts, blasting him out of the crater and through several trees before landing in a clearing.

Issei was on the ground again, this time he was looking at several figures. The man with the giant hammer, a man with a thundercloud under his feet, a man with an armor and a shield and a very old man who had a spear.

"By order of the God's, you are to be put to death. You, who has the power to cause the end of the world, are going to be destroyed completely in order for the world to survive." Said the man with the sword.

The man with the hammer and the lightning cloud man summoned giant bolts of lightning to their fingertips and the hammer before aiming at Issei and firing. Issei quickly sunk into the ground before the lightning struck, only to come out of the ground. It was then a giant boulder was seen coming from behind Issei before it smacked all four of them, sending them flying into the ground below. However, they got up quite easily but it wasn't over. The same boulder was above them and then it broke apart before shooting tiny rocks at them like rain. The God with the shield raised his shield and blocked the rocks from hitting any of the God's but they couldn't see Issei anymore. They began to hear the roar of wind and a train.

When the man, Ares, lowered his shield they were all picked up by a massive twister that was right next to them. The twister picked them up like they were nothing but rag dolls. However, the God with the hammer swung his hammer around like a helicopters tail rotor before flying right at Issei. Issei saw this and out from the ground came a massive plant. The plant was very large, thick enough to swallow four people whole. It also had a mouth lined with teeth that were like a sharks. Just as Thor was about to hit Issei in the head with the hammer, the plant bit down on Thor's legs, piercing them and holding him down.

"AH! YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE GOING TO END THE LIFE ON THIS PLANET! YOU BAAASTARRRD!" The plant then began to open his mouth, letting Thor fall down more before biting down and piercing him, doing this over and over, swallowing him. The plant then receded back into the ground.

Issei turned his attention to the Three God's that were trapped in the twister. Zues, Ares and Odin. It was then Issei heard a roar. He turned his head and he was hit by a massive rock, sending him flying through the air. Issei was sent back into the town, hitting the pavement hard, forming a massive crater. The rock was still on him but it then shattered into nothing. Issei's eyes were now red completely. It was like red hot magma replaced his eyes. He shot back into the air, in which his departure formed a shockwave, knocking down anything not tied down to their sides or onto their back.

* * *

Rias was watching in shock. She saw Thor hit Issei with his hammer and Issei fighting back. She also saw the massive twister up in the mountains and lightning as well. She quickly got out her phone, trying to call for help but someone put his hand onto her hand.

"I am here Rias. I want to thank you for all your help, however we will take over."

"What is going on?!"

"Issei has the power to end the world Rias. He has the power to end all life. Heaven and the Underworld are working together to stop this with the help of God's from other religions. Olympus and Asgard are lending their strength. Your friend Issei is to be destroyed." Sirzechs said, giving her a small smile before lifting off into the air with his devil wings and flying off towards the battle.

Rias quickly called her group waiting here for them to come. When they arrived, she told them the story.

* * *

Issei was in the air, surrounded by Ares, Odin, Zeus, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel and Hercules.

"Give it up now Issei! Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Sirzechs yelled at him, trying to get him to surrender.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you. ALL OF YOU CAN DIE!" It was then thunder and lightning began to form above. Lightning shot down and began to cover Issei in its blue light. Issei roared in fury and it was then the lightning formed an armor. It was a thin armor that was lightning blue in color. He also had wings made of lightning which were three bolts of lightning on each side, forming wings. Issei quickly bolted into the sky in which the God's began to chase.

* * *

Unknown to the Gods, there was a massive storm surrounding an uninhabited island. It was an island with four volcanoes on it, all of which make life impossible for the island. These volcanoes were very much active. However, this storm was a massive storm. It was unlike a hurricane and more like a twister, but only because it had massive winds. You can enter it, but you cannot leave once you enter. The winds are too strong.

* * *

Issei flew through the sky, dodging bolts of lightning, spears of light and red spheres of power. He was flying through the air going at super speed, heading across the Ocean. It was then he spotted his destination.

The sky was black and you could not see the moon or the stars. It was just a massive thundercloud blocking any form of light from appearing. However, as they approached the island the light from the red hot magma gave them all the light they needed, but it was too late. The Gods were inside the storm.

Issei quickly skidded across the ground, only a hundred feet from lava flow. There was a massive clearing in the center of the island, untouched by magma. Issei stood at one end as all the Gods either landed on the ground across from him or flew above the Gods on the ground. Issei looked at the Gods with fury.

"You cannot escape your fate Issei! This is the end for you!" Sirzechs said.

"You are mistaken. You have fallen into my trap and this will be your doom." Issei said with a maniacal grin. He was raving mad. His voice had a very evil tint to it.

"KILL HIM!" Ares yelled out. They all began to fire their powers at Issei but Issei summoned a massive stone wall in front of him. All of the attacks hit the stone, only breaking apart a part of the wall. Issei grinned and the wall formed under his feet. Using the large wall as a surfboard he summoned a massive rock wall underneath and sent the wall at all the Gods. The Gods attempted to leap into the air, but only three managed to escape. Zues, Odin and Hercules were smacked by a large rock slide from Issei. Zues and Odin were on the ground now, tucked away against the side of a volcano. However they tried to get up but lightning struck down from the skies and hit them hard. Over 100 lightning strikes came from the skies and it came in under five seconds. The two God's were unconscious and beaten. Issei turned his attention to Hercules who used his massive strength to protect himself. Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael were flying so they avoided the blast.

It was then a massive red sphere smacked Issei, blowing him apart. Sirzechs sighed in relief.

"LOOK! He isn't dead!" Azazel yelled out.

The only thing surviving from Issei were his two feet, but sand began to whip around and form into a body and Issei was alive again. Issei looked at Sirzechs and it was then Sirzechs was sent flying into the air by a very powerful gust of wind. Sirzechs entered the clouds above and that is when lightning appear in the sky. Powerful bolts of lightning struck Sirzechs as he was in the clouds. He was sent to the ground but while he was falling a powerful gust of air hit him in the chest and he was sent hurtling into the ground fast. He smacked into the ground next to Odin and Zeus.

Azazel, Michael and Hercules looked at Issei afraid now, fear in their eyes. Hercules was smacked in the chest by a large pillar of stone coming out of the ground, sending him into the outer wall of the storm. Michael and Azazel watched as Hercules was trapped in the massive winds, sending him round and round the island.

Michael and Azazel turned to Issei and formed giant spears of light, attempting to kill him by penetrating his body with powerful spears of light. However, Issei just opened his arms wide and took in the spears letting them penetrate his body. He smiled happily, manically as the spears disappeared and his body repaired like sand.

Issei looked at the two Gods who remained standing. Though they were not Gods but they still are powerful beings. Issei grinned at the two before sucking in air. He turned to Azazel and let out his breath. What came out was Ice. Ice cold mist. Azazel was hit directly by the mist and it covered him like a blanket. When the mist subsided, Azazel was on the ground next to the other Gods covered in a block of ice that formed nicely around his body. He was shielding his face from it as well. Issei then turned to Michael.

"You all did this to yourselves. You could have left my parents alone… but now… you… all… can… die." Issei aimed his hand at the ground behind Michael who was firing spears of light at Issei over and over. However the spears were ignored. Coming from the ground was a massive pincer, then another, before the form of a GIANT scorpion came out of the ground. The scorpion was the size of a school bus and its pincers were the size of a minivan. "Welcome to Earth, mother fucker." Issei said before the scorpion stuck its stinger into the back of Michael, the leader of Heaven. Michael was then thrown into the large area next to the other Gods his body having spasms. The poison had paralyzed him quickly. It was then the plant that swallowed Thor appeared only to spit out Thor onto the ground next to them. "Now all of you can die." Issei said with venom. "Oh wait… I am forgetting someone." Issei said. It was then Hercules was blasted out of the giant twister-like storm and headed straight for Issei. Issei raised a fist and then stone appeared around Issei's arm. He then shoved the stone fist right into Hercules face before tossing him onto the ground next to the others.

The storm then disappeared as Issei closed his eyes magma-like eyes. He breathed in a ton of air before opening his eyes. He raised a hand into the sky and fire began to form in the air above his hand. It began to get bigger and bigger and hotter and hotter. It was getting so hot, any plant life in the area were on fire and being destroyed. The fire was hot enough to incinerate anything it touched. Just as Issei began to send the fireball down to the downed Gods several figures landed in front of Issei.

"ISSEI!" Yelled Rias. She was the one in front, putting her hands out in front of the Gods, attempting to block the blast. Issei reeled back but his fireball remained.

"What are you doing?! GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"NO! Issei, this is not you!"

"Do you know what they have done?! Do you know what they are trying to do?!"

"Issei, you have beaten them. Please don't kill them!" Rias begged. It was then a voice coming from behind Issei made the fireball disappear.

"Issei… put the fireball down. Please." It was Yuuma. Issei turned to Yuuma and looked at her.

"You…"

"I can explain! Please, just don't kill them!"

"Raynare… you know him?" Said a very weak voiced Azazel. Issei turned to Azazel then looked at Yuuma.

"What are you talking about you bastard? That is Yuuma…"

"No… I am not Issei." Yuuma stated. She looked very apologetic and sad as she held onto her arm. It was then her body got a bit taller, her breasts got bigger and her face got more mature. She also got a much more sinister look, though she still looked apologetic and sad. It was then two black wings appeared from her back. Black wings like Azazel.

"Y-You… are one of them?! So not only did you have to do that to me… you had to lie to me as well?!" Issei yelled at her. Tears were in his eyes.

It was then Sirzechs spoke. "Rias, please… run."

"Shut up Brother, I am trying to save you!"

"Brother? You are telling me that man is your brother?!" Issei demanded.

Rias had her eyes wide now, seeing her mistake. But she then had her eyes soften and had a begging face.

"Issei, please. Don't be mad."

"Oh I am not mad."

"Th—"

"I AM FURIOUS! Why is it that I was attacked?! It can't be a coincidence that he is your brother and he attacked me!"

"I…"

"He sent you didn't he? He sent you to spy on me didn't he?!"

Rias didn't say anything.

"Cmon sweetie. We are friends… it doesn't matter who sent who. We are your friends." Akeno said with a small smile.

"NO! I have no friends. I should have known it was all a lie. I never had any friends to begin with until Yuuma… I mean Raynare came around… but now I have no friends. RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei roared into the sky, the sky lighting up with lightning and the sounds of thunder appeared. It was then wind whipped around Issei like a tiny twister, covering him from view.

"Issei!" Rias yelled at him.

"ISSEI!" Raynare/Yuuma yelled at him.

But their words couldn't reach Issei through the sound of the wind. The sound of the anger of Issei and he was gone. The sky was no longer covered in a storm and the scorpion was also gone. The plant was gone and the volcanoes had calmed down. The Volcanoes were like his anger.

Rias turned to Raynare and glared at her. Akeno and the others were attending to the Gods.

"What did you do to him?!" Rias demanded.

"It doesn't matter! You tricked him into thinking you were his friends!" Raynare yelled back.

"What did you do to him?!" Rias demanded a second time. "He loved you you know!"

It was then Raynare had her expression soften. She then spoke softly. "… I know." She had tears in her eyes ever since Issei left and she had sad eyes ever since he saw them on the couch.

"Then what happened?! Why is he angry at you?"

"Because… I…"

"You were with another man weren't you…?"

"I didn't think he had feelings for me… and I needed release!"

"You bitch…"

"I am sorry ok?! I wouldn't have done it if I knew! I wanted Issei! I loved him!"

"You lied to him from the start as well."

"Look I know that! Please… just stop."

Rias calmed down and she looked sad as well. "It is my fault as well… this whole thing is a mess." Rias said sadly. Raynare picked up Azazel and she flew away, crying softly. Rias left with Sirzechs and her peerage while other faction members began to take away their members.

* * *

Issei flew around the world, tears flowing down his face. He was crying out of anger and sadness, pain and suffering. He had everything ripped from him. His parents died in front of him, brutally beaten. The girl he loved was with another man… and how could he trust her again? Plus she lied to him from the beginning about who she was. Then… the popular students… Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all betrayed him. They all acted like his friends in order to spy on him. He was alone…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I just wanna apologize for this chapter. It isn't very long but honestly it really is just a filler for next chapter. Forgive me alright? Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**I own nothing.**

**Next chapter shall be a fun chapter I think. Take a guess at what Issei's second job is. Celebi already knows so I forbid him from guessing. That is right Celebi. I forbided it! **

**But yes, Issei's suffering is not over. **

**Also take a guess at what Issei is in this story. :P**

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

* * *

Three months have passed since Issei fought with the God's and ripped them a new one. Three months since the death of Issei's parents. Three months since Issei found out about Yuuma being with another man… Three months since Issei found out that Yuuma was really Raynare, a Fallen Angel. Three months since he leaned that Yuuma/Raynare was lying to him from the beginning. Three months since Rias and the rest of her posse deceived him and acted like his friends, in order to spy on him.

Rias was at the school inside the old school house. She was at her desk, her head in her hands. It was the same day that Issei left. Rias had a very depressed look on her face as she just held her head. She was like this for hours every single day for three months, though for the entire first month she was out of it. She really did like Issei. Like a crush. The entire group did, except Kiba. Sure at first it was just a job but they actually LIKED him. He was a great guy!

A red circle appeared on the ground in the corner and from the circle came Sirzechs, the brother of Rias Gremory and the current Maou which is the head devil. He shares this position with four others. Sirzechs approached Rias with a frown on his face.

"Still mourning over him?"

"You know that I am… And luck on finding him?"

"No… but it isn't like it's a good idea to go after him you know."

"Yes it is! You know how I feel about him!"

"I do… but he is too dangerous."

"He wouldn't attack me… I know he wouldn't"

"How can you be so sure? Wasn't he angry with you?"

"I know I can fix it! I just have to explain it to him!"

"He is too volatile and dangerous. It is a bad idea to try and look for him! Just forget about him! He hasn't shown up at all!"

"NO! I will not give up! I will not forget him!"

Sirzechs just sighed and disappeared back in the red circle, leaving Rias alone. Rias just went back to her desk, depressed. It was going to be a long day for her, ever since she lost Issei to her actions.

* * *

Raynare was in the Grigori territory which was the territory of the Fallen Angels. She missed Issei, her best friend… or ex-best friend. She loved him. She did! She knew she was wrong to do everything she did, but how could she reveal that she was a certain species to a human? Maybe it was the fact she hid her real appearance all this time… It was that… She knew it was. She knew he was really angry for the fact that she hid her real appearance all this time.

A knock was hard from her door. She didn't answer.

"Lady Raynare? Are you in there? You have a visitor! It's a boy! One of the top Fallen in the faction!" yelled a woman from behind the door.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE! GO AWAY!" Raynare yelled back angrily. She held her knees to her chest as she sat on her bed.

"Lady Raynare, please, you can't keep doing this to yourself. The boy is gone. You have to move on."

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HIM!"

Footsteps were heard receding. Raynare was left alone. She quietly sobbed into her knees, missing the man that she fell in love with. She made stupid mistakes and now they are costing her dearly…

* * *

**The day Issei left.**

* * *

Issei flew around the world. He flew around the world five times over in just a few hours. He bended the air and made himself go extremely fast. Issei however found himself diving into the ground and becoming one with the ground below.

Issei was in a massive cavern, darker than any night. There was no light. He dug out a massive cavern within the inner core of the earth, causing earthquakes and volcanic eruptions in several places on the Earth. However he had his hidey-hole.

The temperature within the inner core was 5,430 degrees Celsius or 9,800 degrees Fahrenheit. Surrounding him was the outer core which was red hot. It was a liquid core. It was about 4,000 degrees Celsius.

Issei laid on the ground, curling up as tears fell from his eyes. The tears would instantly evaporate upon leaving his eyes. Issei began to fall asleep, crying himself to a slumber.

Issei loved Yuuma… Raynare… or did… he loved her! He was her friend for so long yet she had to do that to him… she had to find another man… and she didn't even tell him. Some friend right? She broke his heart… but on top of that… she was one of them… one of the people who attacked him… at least the species. She also hid her real self from him… she lied to him from the very beginning…

Issei was broken. He lost everything in the span of a few hours. Everything was ripped from him and he had no one to fall back on. He had no one. So he slept… he slept to no longer feel the pain.

Yet he dreamed. He dreamed constantly, a never ending dream. A dream with Gaia.

"So, this is your way of coping huh?"

"Yes… Am I wrong?"

"Of course not, but you need to know more…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers are a responsibility… you have two jobs."

"What jobs? Do I have to do them?"

"No, I suppose not, but you should do them."

"What are they?"

"The first job is protecting the Earth."

"That is something I can get behind."

"The other one… is... it worries me that you may not be able to."

Issei's expression within the dream drooped greatly. "What is it?"

Gaia just didn't say anything but it began to dawn on Issei as he thought about it roughly.

"I can't do that!" Issei said, ten minutes later once he learned it.

"You must do it… It keeps the world running… If you do not, the world will greatly suffer."

"I understand but… I..."

"I understand. When I first learned what I had to do… it greatly hurt me too but it is what must be done. I cried every day ever since I started doing it, but it had to be done. Please, for the Earth, you must do it."

Issei began to cry as he brought up a map of the Earth with his dream. Gaia gripped his right hand and squeezed it.

"I will be here for you. I will be here for you forever. Together, you can do this."

Issei nodded and pressed on the earth, magnifying it. He pressed on the North American area and down south near Cuba, he twirled his hands around as a black dot appeared and began to slowly move. The map then disappeared as Issei just cried.

"I know it hurts… I know."

"I know I must do it… so I will get through it… but even so… It hurts… It hurts so much. Why am I made to suffer?"

"I'm so sorry…"

Gaia and Issei embraced within the dream, Issei crying into her shoulder.

* * *

Unknown to the world, within space a giant hole appeared and hundreds of objects began to appear from the hole. The trajectory of these objects was Earth.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. This chapter has some dark moments. So, yea you were warned.**

**This is Rated M! OK?! At least no one is bitching .**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

A week later, a massive category-5 Hurricane hit the Florida coast. The Death Toll was 567 deaths in Florida alone, but the Hurricane swept itself back out to sea and struck the Texas coast as a Category-4. The Death Toll was 456. The Hurricane took out power for millions, while leaving hundreds of thousands homeless. As the Hurricane entered the United States and powered down, it spawns about fifty Tornadoes across the United States, killing hundreds more and leaving even more homeless or without power. This was a Natural Disaster.

* * *

This same week, the Underworld, Heaven, Asgard and several other religious deity's homes were also attacked.

* * *

**One year later.**

* * *

The Underworld was defeated. The center of the attacks were located in the Underworld so it suffered the most. Heaven, Asgard and Olympus were not defeated but they were far from victorious. It was a stalemate at these locations, but the Death Toll rises every day for both sides.

Within the Underworld, 7 foot to ten foot creatures walked along the bodies of the fallen. Their own Kind, Fallen Angels, monsters including dragons, and Devils. The Death Toll was high if you counted all of the bodies, but the Underworld still had many Devils, but they were unable to fight. Most Devils were taken to camps, their powers neutralized. These were not just camps but death camps. They were sent here only so they were easily rounded up for their deaths.

Located at a public location was a large stage. There was a rock that was covered in blood. There was also a large line of people, Devils, Fallen Angels, Monsters, all in a single file line guarded by creatures. These creatures had the head of a King Cobra with its hood flattened, but they had the body of a humanoid. They had thick bodies which were green and covered in a scaly skin. They were covered in armor, especially at their joints. They held different kinds of weapons ranging from giant axes to hammers to spears. Some had shields and other just held dual weapons or two handed weaponry.

In the sky there were massive floating space ships. They had a horse shoe shape but they were massive. They were also pitch black like the night sky. At this location there was one ship much bigger than the rest.

At the stage, the line was made to kneel before the rock and place their heads on the rock. A few seconds later, one of the creatures would swing a massive hammer down and smash their heads, killing them, but it was worse. Men had black bags on their head as they were led in chains to the rock, but women had it worse. Women were stripped bare naked and as they waited in line, creatures would come up and have their way with them, sometimes even two or three on one. However, the creatures would not kill the children. Children were in camps that were much nicer and cleaner. It was strange.

In the line, about thirty away from the stage, Rias, Koneko, Akeno and Raynare were in line together, all butt naked. They were untouched and they were uninjured for the most part. They had small bruises, but their expressions were depressed. They were defeated. The Underworld had fallen.

Located on the stage, there were four chairs. Upon these chairs were Serafall Leviathan, Sirzechs Lucifer, Falbium Asmodeus and Ajuka Beelzebub. They were tied up in chairs, looking out towards all the killing. They were forced to look as they were shocked using powerful electricity if they didn't, so they watched, tears in their eyes.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Serafall asked upset.

"Yes, tell us why you are doing this to us." Sirzechs asked angrily.

A creature of ten feet, who wore armor that had jewels in it walked over with a grunt.

"We are here to desssstroy your preciousssss planet. We are ssssssucking up your oceansssss to sssssupply our sssshipppsssss with fuel, and we feasssst upon children as our meals. Alsssso, we plan on taking your ssssun with usssss. Our planet needssss thisssss sssssun to ssssurvive."

* * *

Located deep in the Earth, Issei awoke as he heard something in his dream.

'"_We are here to desssstroy your preciousssss planet. We are ssssssucking up your oceansssss to sssssupply our sssshipppsssss with fuel, and we feasssst upon children as our meals. Alsssso, we plan on taking your ssssun with usssss. Our planet needssss thisssss sssssun to ssssurvive."' _

He narrowed his eyes and he moved.

* * *

"Then why do you rape the women and kill us?!" Sirzechs demanded.

"Sssssimple. Ssssssex issss alwayssss dessssirable and we rather not have a threat on our handssss, ssssso we will eliminate all enemy forcesssss on thissss planet. You are not the only onessss under attack. We are attacking your heaven and other placesssss."

A small tremor was felt, shaking the chairs. Another squish was heard as a head exploded. The body was then moved to a massive bonfire. Azazel was next.

The leader did not look worried, but the tremor happened again but only bigger.

Rias and her group were being approached by four creatures, all with lustful smiles on their reptialian faces.

"Ah, look at thosssse massssssive jugsssss. They look abssssolutely delectable." Said the front one. He gripped Akeno's right breast and squeezed it before licking at it with his snake tongue.

"Ah. P-Please, stop." Akeno begged.

"Ah, a beggar. I love thossssse. It makessss it more fun." The snake creature smiled as he swallowed her right tit into his mouth, sucking on it as his left hand began to make its way down south.

"… Get your hands off me." Koneko said.

"Ah, a ssssmall fiessssty one. Sssssso delicious."

The other girls began to squirm in their chains as the other creatures began to play with their breasts and bodies, but then a massive tremor occurred and the entire line went to the ground along with the creatures in the area.

"What wasssss that?" The creature playing with Koneko asked.

The Tremor happened again, getting bigger and bigger.

"What isssss going on?!" The man with the jewel yelled out to his men.

"We don't know!" The one playing with Rias yelled out.

Another Tremor and the ground in the area began to crack like an egg.

Another Tremor and lava began to burst out in locations around the area.

"Thisssss place isssss volcanic?!" The leader asked Sirzechs.

"No. The last time the Underworld had an eruption was over two billion years ago. Our volcanoes are supposed to be extinct." Sirzechs said calmly.

It was then a massive lava spurt happened about fifty feet away from the stage, occurring about ten feet away from Rias, Raynare, Koneko and Akeno who were on the ground again. The creatures had their weapons out, in guard mode.

The lava that erupted nearby began to form a humanoid shape, hands and feet. It was then it looked human but made of Lava, but about twenty seconds after the eruption of this massive spurt of Lava, it stopped and the figure appeared, made of human skin.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed.

"ISSEI!" Raynare yelled out.

"… Issei!" Koneko yelled out as well.

"ISSEI!" Akeno yelled out.

They were all shocked. It was Issei! Issei came out of Lava!

Issei opened his eyes and took in the surroundings, his eyes scanning the area around him.

"SSSSSSEIZE HIM!" The leader yelled out. One hundred guards came from surrounding the line and ran at Issei, their weapons extended.

"So, I awaken from my slumber to find myself in this place, surrounded by the people who hurt me. Figures."

"HALT!" The leader said.

The hundred figures were only twenty feet away, ready to strike.

"You there! What issss your name?!"

"My name isn't important." Issei said. "I just have one question."

"What issss it?"

"Do you still intend on destroying this planet?"

"Of courssse."

Issei raised a hand to the sky and pointed it at one of the ships.

"Is that your final answer? Do you intend on harming this earth?"

"Yesss."

"Wrong answer." Issei stated. A small fireball appeared in his hand and Issei shot it out. The fireball went like a missile and it struck the closest ship before blowing it apart, incinerating the entire ship to nothing.

"WHAT?! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" The leader exclaimed.

The hundred guards started to run again but Issei jumped over their heads, flying into the air. He closed his eyes and beneath the hundred guards the Earth below them began to glow red. The guards began to scream and hop up and down, trying to escape but they were unable to leave! They Earth began to crumble beneath their feets with their jumping and that is when the Earth crumbled completely. The one hundred guards fell into a pit of molten rock, magma or lava. Their Deaths were slow and painful.

Issei turned his attention to the ships in the air. He summoned over a hundred fireballs in the area and fired them all at once, watching them go straight for all the ships, including the massive ship. It was the Mothership. As the fireballs hit their targets, all of the ships were incinerated to nothing. The leader was surrounded by five different guards but an entire army of creatures were on their way from the Capital City, running at Issei.

"Hmm. It seems you have more. Well, it is time for me to show you that Earth fights back." Issei looked into the sky and twirled a finger round and round. A massive thunderstorm appeared overhead the thousand warriors that came from the city. It was then a massive F-6 Tornado, winds reaching 500 miles per hour, the strongest Twister in history, touched down. The roar of the winds were so loud, no one could hear themselves think. Everyone watched from safety as the Tornado completely obliterated the entire army that the Underworld lost to. One twister did the work for them. Issei grinned and the twister disappeared as Issei turned his attention to the leader.

"Who are you?" The leader asked with fear in his eyes and voice. He was on his knees, cowering.

"I am Issei Hyoudou. I am the Protector of the Earth. I am, Earthen Fury." Issei said, landing on the ground near the girls. Issei began to walk to the stage now.

"Issei… You came…" Rias said with tears in her eyes. Issei stopped and turned to the girls.

"I didn't come to save you. You would have been dead if he didn't say anything about destroying the Earth." Issei said, turning away and leaving.

"Issei!" Said Raynare. She was on her feet now, approaching him. She ran up to him and he stopped as she stood behind him. He then turned to her and looked down at her. He had cold dead eyes.

There was a silence.

"What?"

"I… I wanna explain about what happened!"

"I do not care. What's done is done." Issei said, walking away. Raynare began to have tears fall from her eyes as she felt the coldness in his tone. They did this to him. Raynare went back to the other girls. She was being hugged and consoled by Rias and the other girls. This is what their actions did to Issei. They made him into a cold dead person.

Issei walked up the stage and stopped in front of the leader, his five cohorts and the four Maou's. He didn't even give them the attention. He didn't even look at Azazel who was the only male without a bag on his head, prepared to be executed. Issei just looked down at the leader.

"Issei. I wanna talk with you." Sirzechs said.

Issei looked over at him, anger in his eyes. "How dare you speak to me. You and your sister have caused me enough pain and grief."

"Just hear me out! We didn't cause your parents to die!"

"I know. I know who did it as well and he will die when I find him."

"You knew?" Sirzechs askd.

"Of course. As I slept away within the Earth's core, I was able to watch over the Earth. I was unable to find my parents killer, but I watched was able to review my parent's death and my arrival. The Earth records all of the history of the past. Loki, The Evil-God of Norse Mythology, was the one who got my parents to die. He wanted me to start Ragnarok."

"So, you aren't going to start Ragnarok?"

Issei swung his hand out and punched Sirzechs in the nose, breaking it and forcing it to bleed.

"How dare you. I have saved you and your entire pathetic home from complete destruction. If I wanted Ragnarok, I would have done it easily when I was still in the God Damn Earth's core! How dare you assume that just because I suffered I would cause the Earth to die. I have suffered so much because of your assumptions and because of Loki. You and him are no different from each other. You sent your sister to spy on me and pretend to be my friend. Your deceiving me had made my life hell and having this power isn't a walk in the park either! I have to kill the people of Earth with Natural Disasters in order for the God Damn Earth to function properly! I have to make storms for planets and animals. You have no idea what it means to have the whole fucking world on your shoulders. Fuck You!" Issei roared out, punching Sirzechs in the gut and sending him off the stage and into a building. Issei spat on the ground in anger and turned to the leader of the invaders.

The leader was cowering now. "Pleassse. Don't kill ussss."

"You threatened this Earth. You awoke me from my slumber and forced me to come back to the world that has haunted me. Die." Issei said with hatred and venom. From below the stage, six massive plants that were like pitchers, came from beneath as the creatures fell into them. Deep inside the plants were an acidic compound which would painfully dissolve their bodies for ten years before killing them. The plant would also provide them nutrients to keep them alive for that long. The plants receded into the Earth as the screams of the snake like creatures were heard. It was over.

Issei walked off the stage and headed over to the place where he arrived from. There was a nice pit of lava underneath, waiting for him. The residents of the entire Underworld finally had their powers return to them, thanks to the destruction of the Mothership, and they broke through their chains. The girls quickly ran over to Issei but Issei jumped into the lava, disappearing as the girls called out his name.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was a boy of seventeen who saved the entire world from destruction. He also saved the Underworld from destruction and saved the girls who destroyed his heart from destruction. He had to protect the Earth from destruction while also killing off humans and animals with natural disasters in order to keep the Earth running. Issei would suffer for as long as he remained the Protector of Earth.

Issei Hyoudou was…

Earthen Fury.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter. I sent this through Celebi and he says I did very well. :D So here it is! I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

After Issei defeated the invaders from space in the Underworld, Issei went to the different areas of the world and eliminated the rest. He singlehandedly saved the entire human race from extinction. He also saved the God's of the world from extinction. There were no survivors from Issei's fury, as he was Earthen Fury.

Issei returned to the town where he grew up in with his parents. The town were all the pain and suffering he went through started from. He returned from the Heavens with a lightning bolt, arriving in a small alleyway nearby where his house was.

Issei stood at the site where his parents died and where his house was demolished like it was Jenga. However, there was no more house. Nothing was left from the battle between Issei and the murderers and the Gods. Issei stared at the house and that is when he turned around and went towards the local cemetery, hoping to find out what happened to the bodies of his parents.

When Issei arrived at the cemetery he looked through each of the tombstones, hoping to find answers. Issei found in the far back corner, in the shade of some trees, all alone, was two tombstones. As he walked over, he fell to his knees between the two tombstones with tears falling down his eyes. He found them. His parents. The tombstones were the ones they bought themselves. Issei climbed a nearby tree and covered it in a very comfy and fluffy moss. Issei yawned and began to fall asleep, even though his stomach rumbled loudly.

* * *

**A month later.**

* * *

A month has passed since the Underworld was attacked. The Underworld was still being rebuilt and repaired but it was mostly finished. The losses they had as devils was huge, but luckily it wasn't too bad. They were really close to becoming extinct that day, but so were all things. Fallen Angels also came to help with the repairs as their territory was unaffected by the invaders.

Rias was busy helping out with the homeless at the moment, helping out by giving out food to those who are homeless and without food. There was only about a hundred devils homeless but it's still something. Luckily, one more month and the entire Underworld would be repaired, minus the damage done by Issei's destruction.

Akeno was also with Rias, feeding the hungry while Koneko and Kiba helped with the shelters. They had a shelter in the Gremory Territory so the homeless had a place to sleep. The Maous had their government repaired, though since they were not killed it was all good. Raynare was helping out by bringing supplies from the Grigori Territory to the Gremory Territory.

Raynare was currently helping out right now with the food with Rias and Akeno, but this was because she was taking a break from her normal work. Akeno and Koneko were also helping out, but it was because it was dinner time so everyone came down to eat. The Maou's were eating with the commoners.

Sirzechs walked over to the group and smiled at them.

"How about you guys go to the human world huh?"

"Why?" Rias asked. "We have our jobs to do."

"The others and I can take over for you five… plus someone is up there right now."

Rias and everyone perked up at the mention of this someone.

"Are you serious?!" Rias exclaimed. "It's him?"

"Yup. My scouts have confirmed it. He is currently at the graveyard with his parents sleeping in a tree. My scout who was spying on him has said that he rarely eats so he must be really hungry but he also spends most of the day either by his parents graves or in a tree."

"Can we really go?"

"Of course. We all owe him a debt… and you guys more so considering…" Sirzechs said, not finish his sentence. Raynare, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba all prepared the magic circle, though Raynare took her own of course. They teleported out, heading to the human world, wanting to meet up with Issei. They had things to do.

When they arrived, they arrived at the ORC clubroom, which was the old schoolhouse. Raynare was also there and she was dressed in her revealing outfit. She wore knee high black socks, a black T-shirt which revealed her belly button and a lot of her belly. It also revealed much of her breasts, only stopped an inch above her nipples. If one could look down her shirt, you could clearly see the pink nubs. She also wore high-heeled shoes though it was nothing too special. Just a simple one.

When they arrived, Rias, the other people and Raynare, they all just stood there together, not leaving the building. Kiba was waiting outside though.

"So… Do we all agree to what we stated before?" Rias asked.

Akeno smiled sweetly. "I am ok with it as long as I get to have him."

"… I will accept."

"Yea, he deserves it anyway."

"Alright… then let us go." Rias said. With that, everyone went towards the graveyard hoping to find him.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were all dressed in their school uniforms. When they arrived at the graveyard, they saw Issei sitting Indian Style sitting between his parents while they were in their graves. There was also a bed of flowers above their graves, marking the graves themselves. There was also several flowers on top of the tomb stones. Issei made these grow as they noticed.

Rias walked over to Issei's front in which he looked up at her, his cold dead eyes looking at her.

"Issei… can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about? Do you wish to cause me even more pain then I have to go through?"

"Issei, stop it. You know better…"

"Do I? How do you expect me to react when you and the others have betrayed me? You were spying on me and you got me attacked. My parents death may not be on your hands… but the pain of having my "Friends" stab me in the back is all on you and the others. Also, why is SHE here?" Issei asked, talking about Raynare.

"You knew I was here…?" Raynare asked softly.

"Of course. I knew you guys were all coming. When you step on the Earth, it creates vibrations. Using the vibrations, I can tell whom is coming, if they are carrying any weapons and other useful information like that. So, why are you here?"

"Issei. We are here because we need to talk with you." Rias explained.

"Why…"

"Because we are your friends! Yes, we betrayed you Issei, but we didn't want you to be attacked! We didn't know what would happen! We liked spending time with you!"

Issei just kept himself quiet listening. It was then he felt two arms slink from behind, hugging his neck. He knew who it was, even if it wasn't because of the vibrations of her movements, but because of her actions. It was Akeno, the seductive one of the four. She was always seductive and teasing.

"Sweetie, she is correct. We are all your friends. We didn't mean for you to be attacked. It did start out as us spying on you and being friends with you to get close to you so we could report to the leader of the Devils, but as time went by we liked you."

"It's true." Rias talked. "We liked actually spending time with you. You were funny, smart, and you had cool stories. We didn't really like Yuuma err… Raynare, but we really liked you. You were fun to hang around."

The area got silent as Akeno kept her arms hanging around Issei. Rias sat like Issei but in front of him. Koneko was standing by a tree with Kiba and Raynare. The silence lasted for about five minutes before Issei asked.

"What happened to my parents? Where is my house?" Issei asked, choking up a bit. The tears began to fall slowly down his face.

"A day after the incident, we all pitched in with cash from our own pockets. We gave your parents a proper burial in a secluded location. We thought you might like it since you liked nature so much. As for your house, we thought it was best you didn't have it anymore if you returned. The memories would be terrible. We did collect your belongings but we buried your parents with their belongings, the ones that could fit at least."

Issei began to sob for a moment, feeling his heart hurt. It was a good pain but it still hurt. He clenched at his heart, feeling his heart beat faster than normal. His heart was very slow beating after the incident with the Gods and the murderers.

"Who is we…?" Issei asked suddenly.

"Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Raynare and I. We were the only ones who did the work."

Issei went quiet, looking at the ground.

"Issei?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you forgive us?"

"Yes… except her… but I forgive you guys." Issei said with a small smile. "Thank you…"

Rias gave a nod and Akeno let go. It was then Rias and the group got up and left, leaving Raynare and Issei alone in the area.

Raynare stood up straight, standing behind Issei who was silent. They were silent for over ten minutes before Raynare spoke up.

"Issei…" Raynare began but Issei stood up. He turned and looked her straight in the eye, looking down at her. Raynare saw the anger, the betrayal and the pain in his eyes. "Please… I know what I did was wrong."

"Wrong? You have no idea. You… were with another guy. I loved you and you had to go with another guy. It wouldn't be so bad if you would at least tell me you had another man."

"Issei… he wasn't my man!" Raynare stated but she then saw her mistake. Issei's right eye began to twitch as his anger rose. "Issei… I…"

Issei swung his right hand and slapped her across the face. It wasn't with his full power as that would kill her, but it hurt her.

"How dare you… You would have a one night stand instead of being with me?! Do you know how that looks?! Do you know what it feels like?! Do you have any idea what pain you put me through?"

"No I-"

"That is right, you don't! I had to suffer so much because of you!" Issei said, tears flowing through his eyes. "I was going to ask you out that day! I was going to tell you how I felt! How I felt ever since the 7th grade! You were a beautiful woman, you were so nice to me. You were funny and smart. You were strong and tried to protect my dumb ass even though I would only get myself hurt. I… I liked you a lot. Do you have an- -." Issei said but only to be interrupted as Raynare smashed her lips upon his, holding his shirt with both her hands, not wanting to let go.

Issei had his eyes wide as he was being kissed but ten seconds in, he began to kiss back, tears falling down his eyes. Issei had his first kiss. Thirty seconds into the kiss, Raynare released him and took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do… I lo—." Raynare started but Issei smashed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately with his lips, but this kiss only lasted five seconds where he released.

"I know… I can tell through your heart rate and your kiss… I love you too." Issei said with a smile.

"Is… there anyway I can make what I did up to you?"

Issei smiled. "You can let me fuck the others girls, Rias and the others, whenever I want." Issei said, soft enough so they wouldn't hear. He said it in his best joking voice, though it still cracked at times with his cries.

Raynare looked at him shocked but she then smiled. "Okay."

"I was kidding, but I will find a way for you to make up, but for right now. I wanna be alone for a while. I am not your boyfriend, but I know how much you care. Thank you so much for what you did for my parents."

"Of course Issei. Come by the old schoolhouse when you wish to see all of us… though that will be in a month. We need to return to the Underworld to fix it." Raynare said, starting to leave. She made her way down the path but stopped before she got five steps out. She turned to Issei who was watching her go. "Issei?"

"Hmm…?"

"What… do you think about this me… versus Yuuma?" Raynare asked. She was not her normal self, but she was also kind of sad for Issei and herself.

"Honestly? I think this one is sexier and more beautiful, though Yuuma was cuter. You got a much better rack then Yuuma and your ass is better." Issei said truthfully. He was as brutally honest as ever. "I like that you are taller but I prefer her eyes, but I also been around her longer. If you are asking me what I want you to be, I want you to be you, which means Raynare or Yuuma. Whichever is the real you. That is what I want."

Raynare smiled at his comments and that he was being brutally honest with her. She blushed at him mentioning her breasts and ass so she walked away, shaking her ass for him as she left. Issei turned around and sat down, staying with his parents.

* * *

Raynare returned to the group who sat at the entrance to the cemetery on a bench. When she returns, Rias got up and looked at her.

"So… what is the situation?"

"He has forgiven me, though I have to make it up to him. I really broke his heart, but Issei is strong. I think he is going to punish me for my mistakes."

"As he should all of us, but I suppose we can only do this one step at a time. We need to return."

Everyone nodded and with that, everyone left.

* * *

Issei sat between his parents, a small smile on his face.

"Mom… Dad. I guess I am not alone anymore… I have friends again… I know that I am a pervert as you can see, but I honestly care for her and the others! I just am a guy and we like boobs and butts. Anyways, I am not along anymore and I think I can do this. I know you can see my powers… and it hurts… but I have to do this. I have to kill people. I know you have taught me to never kill people but it seems I cannot obey that rule. I have to protect the Earth. Mom… Dad? I hope you rest in peace…" Issei said with a smile.

With that, Issei got up and began to leave the cemetery.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. This here is the next chapter. Here is how shit is right now. Venomous is on a haitus. I will be back to it when I am done with Earthen. Beast and the Dragon is on a Haitus as well. Most likely, I will not be back to it but we will see. So, here is how shit is going to be. I go to school now at the AIT trucking school where I live. I go there every weekday from 7 P.M to 11 P.M. This will affect my writing. However, I will try and write every day. You don't like it? Fuck you. So yea, this is how shit is for me. Also, I am not 100% sure, but I will be gone six weeks in the Fall due to my trucking career that is ahead. Sound good? Good.**

**So Earthen Fury. As you have noticed, this is basically me writing whatever the hell I want while using the universe of Highschool DxD. People seem to like it. Now, I have a person saying it was slightly rushed last chapter. I completely understand that, however, I also think that any rational person would take an apology and a nice gesture of burying ones parents, and understand that they weren't lying when they said they were his friends. Sure, he was attacked because of Rias and them, but that is in the past. He could annihilate the world if he so chose. So with Raynare. That one I might have rushed, but honestly, none of them are getting off the hook. Issei will punish all of them in the future, though honestly the punishment I have in mind may not even be a punishment, but whatever rests Issei's mind. **

**Issei is not a grudge holding person… except against Loki… that bastard is going to die. Rias and the others are not going to suffer because of their mistakes. Sure, Raynare hurt him badly, but he isn't dating her right now. Issei is not an emo, a pissy pissy guy. He is a serious man who has to suffer every day. He is going to be sad. He is going to cry. He is going to fuck the brains of these girls so he could relieve the stress of having the world on his shoulders. **

**Probably gave some slight spoilers, but I really just told you the attitude of him. So, keep on reading this great fic that BlueCelebi and I are working on together. I am writing it but he helps me with ideas.**

* * *

Issei was walking around town, his hands in his pockets. He was walking around town, his face bored. It was the day after Rias and the others came by and helped him through his deep depression. He was angry and yet through all of that, they could get through to him. He knew they cared. He could tell they weren't lying. He even saw that Raynare was truthful and that they all made mistakes. Issei was still upset with them and he was kind of lying when he said he forgave them, but it was what felt right at the moment. Time would heal all his wounds… or at least most of them. Some wounds will not heal through time.

Issei yawned as he walked through the town, which was not really busy. He played a few video games but it got boring. So he was walking down the street, hoping to find something to do. However, there was nothing! He wasn't a sports man so that was out of the question. He could go to an amusement park but it was more fun with other people, especially girls. You know the ones who are loud and love to scream on Roller Coasters? Yea, girls are really the best people to hang out with in those situations. Even at Haunted Houses!

Issei looked at the ground then decided to walk into an alley. Making sure he was alone, a bolt of lightning came down and struck Issei in which he disappeared. About five minutes later, in the Underworld, a small storm cloud appeared and Issei came down in a bolt of lightning, appearing in the middle of a huge crowd of people. It was more of a gathering of people, eating lunch and talking. It seemed like a party. When he arrived a group of people jumped back in shock from the sudden arrival especially when it is done by lightning. Issei walked cleanly out of the lightning and stopped when he noticed he had all eyes on him.

"Its him…"

"The one who saved us all…"

"The man who took down an entire army by himself…"

It was then a ton of people, like fifty people began to crowd around him, asking him questions. It was all girls as the guys were standing at the side, being guys.

The girls surrounded him and began to fire questions at him, while a bunch of them were showing their tits to him.

"Hey! Would you please sign me?! You were a hero!"

"No! Sign me. Mine are bigger!"

"Do you wanna get out of here and find someplace private?"

"NO! choose me!"

"Take all of us!"

Issei was surrounded by all horny girls, all of them showing their tits to him, nipples and all. Issei's right eyebrow twitched and he disappeared into the ground before appearing nearby Rias. Rias jumped at his sudden arrival.

"Issei! What are you doing here? Is the roar of people because of you?" Rias asked.

"I was bored so I decided to see what is going on. It's so boring up there. It seems that with all this power, the things I found before to be fun became boring. When you go around the world in a second, you kind of find Roller Coasters boring. Perhaps with another person, but ugh, its so god damn boring up there!"

Rias laughed a bit as the other girls began to come over to him. Akeno, Raynare and Koneko.

"It seems you are getting quite a lot of attention." Akeno said with a smile. "So, who has the better ones? Me or them?" Akeno said out of the blue. Issei's head snapped in her direction a look of surprise on his face.

"Do I need to answer that?"

"He likes mine better!" Raynare stated at Akeno, who turned to her.

"Mine are bigger. Bigger is better." Akeno said with a smile.

"Mine are softer!" Raynare stated clearly, in which Koneko began to look into her shirt, staring at her own.

"Mine have a better elasticity!"

Rias looked at them with a look of "What the fuck are you people doing?" She also sighed and looked at Issei, who was just face palming.

"Mine are bouncier!" Raynare stated.

Akeno countered with. "My nipples are better! I also taste better!"

It was then Issei had to speak up. "Alright, just to end this ridiculous argument that came out of nowhere. All of you girls, have fantastic bodies. All of your… breasts… are perfect in their own way. No one is better than anyone else! So stop it!" Issei said before he let out a sigh. The girls just looked at him with a blush on their faces, though Rias was shocked.

"Issei, do you ever curb what you say?" Rias asked.

"Nope. You should know that by now. I say what is on my mind. Plus, what is the worst that can happen?" Issei said with a laugh. "Anyways, what is going on around here?"

"We are helping to rebuild the Underworld. We are currently building homes for the ones who lost it. About another month and it should be completed."

"I could build you guys some homes pretty damn quick. Steel is just another part of Earth."

"I couldn't ask you do to that."

"Nah, I want to. The faster you are done here, the quicker I can have some fun in the real world. I would really like to do something fun! I'm so bored." Issei said. Issei was in a much better mood. He was clearly hiding the pain he held and trying to mask it with his happy attitude. However, this was better than acting like a depressed Dave all the time. He would just have to have an outlet for his sorrow and pain.

"Alright, come with me. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course. I just need to see what the designs are supposed to look like."

"Alright." Rias said. All the girls followed Issei and Rias who led them over to a construction zone. At first they weren't permitted but Rias being the daughter of the Maou got access. It was then they all noticed it was Issei. The man who saved them.

"Hey! It's him!"

"Look! It's that guy who came out of Lava!"

"The Hero!"

Issei just sighed and shook his head. "I really am not a fan of all the praise from everyone." Issei said with a laugh. Rias chuckled.

"Sounds just like you." Raynare said. "Glad to have you back."

"Eh, I'm not back completely but I'll get there. So, what am I working with?" Issei asked. When Rias arrived, she showed him the designs of the houses and pointed to where they needed to be on the map of the underworld. Issei began to study them and looked around. "I can't build electricity wires and such. Is that ok?"

"Of course. We can work around it. Just build the houses out of steel. It would be just the frame, but it makes a huge difference. You can cut the entire work load of a month down to a few days." Rias said.

Issei nodded and all the construction workers began to clear out as Issei studied the map and the designs. After five minutes of memorizing the things, he closed his eyes and put both hands out. He just stayed like that, concentrating hard for over a minute before out of nowhere came steel from the ground. Steel appeared from the ground and began to take shape, forming the frames of the houses. It took about two minutes but all the frames were built for houses that would house over a million devils.

"Issei! You did it!" Rias exclaimed.

"Of course. My powers don't have a limit really. I could literally blow apart the earth and all, if I wanted to of course, but that would end my life and I have no desire to die."

Rias smiled and hugged Issei tightly, which gave Issei quite a bit of shock. He wasn't used to hugs and attention from the girls, except Akeno. She always teased him every chance she got.

"You really are a good man." Rias said. She let go and looked around. "Alright, let's get back to work at the gathering."

Everyone nodded and that is where they arrived to five minutes later. Upon arriving at the stand for the food, Issei was approached by Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer. Upon seeing the man who attacked him, Issei narrowed his eyes greatly.

"You have returned I see." Sirzechs said.

Issei just glared at him. He really wasn't happy to see Sirzechs.

"It's you! The hero!" Serafall said with a smile. Upon her talking, Issei's expression went to a smile as he looked at her.

"Please, I don't need the praise nor do I care much for it."

"Humble and gorgeous. Our Hero really is something."

Issei just sighed but when Sirzechs talked again, his expression got darker.

"I want to apologize for what we did to you a year ago."

"Bite me."

Sirzechs just smiled sadly. "I know there isn't anything I can do or say that would make you forgive me. I frankly haven't earned it… just don't look at my sister badly."

"I'm not. We are on good terms right now. I have no desire to blame anyone else for your mistake."

"Very well. Take good care of my sister then." Sirzechs said. "Also, thank you for saving us."

"Whatever."

With that, Sirzechs left with Serafall but not before Serafall wrote her number on his palm, in which he just sighed as she left.

Issei looked at the girls who just looked at the scene with shock and nervousness.

"So… that was awkward." Raynare said.

"Yea, my brother needs to just leave Issei alone." Rias said with a sigh. "Alright well, let's get cooking. Dinner time is coming." Rias said with a smile. Everyone nodded and they went to cooking.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Last chapter for today probably. Maybe something tonight after school but I dunno. :P **

* * *

It was the following day since Issei arrived at the Underworld. Issei slept in a hammock he made with the help of giant plants. He built two large stalks of plants while putting a net of plants between them, using them as a bed. Issei also had a nice meal that he made for the entire underworld that was homeless and hungry. He made soup out of plants and stuff he grew. So carrots, potatoes, and everything. He made them out of nowhere. This was something he wasn't allowed to do on a mass scale, but he could do it for THESE guys because they aren't human. Only humans were subject to famine and drought and other things.

* * *

It was the morning and Issei was taking a morning jog. The girls were busy making breakfast for the underworld so Issei decided it was a good time to go for a jog and get some exercise. Plus it was a great time to think by himself. He was jogging around near the forest when he noticed a group of figures standing by the tree line, looking very suspicious, though they were also just acting cool and nonchalant, leaning on trees and chatting. There were also looking at a girl who was peeking into the camp where the refugees were. Issei began to jog right past them, giving them a wave and a smile. None of them except the female of the group waved back. Issei made his way over to the girl who was looking into the camp.

He stood beside her. "You hungry or something? You can go in you know." Issei said with a smile.

The girl turned around and Issei noticed it was not a girl, but a very beautiful woman. She had humongous breasts which rivaled Rias and Akeno in terms of size. She had cat like pupils, two cats ears, a tail which Issei just noticed. She had long black hair with split bangs and Hazel eyes. She wore a black kimono with a yellow Obi, and a set of Golden Beads. The Kimono had a red interior and it was open at her shoulders, so it gave a great view of her boobies.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but a figure appeared where the girl was peeping, coming out of the door.

"… Issei..." Koneko said softly but it was then she noticed the woman who turned to Koneko and smiled greatly.

"Shirone!" The girl smiled wide. "It is great to see you nya."

"… What are you doing here sister?" Koneko said angrily, her eyes filled with anger.

"I just wanted to come and see how my little sister is doing, nya. Is that so wrong?"

"Sister? Koneko, is this your sister?" Issei asked.

Koneko nodded and came out the door, walking to Issei while walking around her sister. She gripped his shirt with one hand, not wanting to let go. She was acting a bit scared while hiding behind Issei a bit.

"Nya, you are so mean Shirone."

Issei raised a brow. "Are you guys not on good terms or something? I am sensing a bit of hostility."

"Nya, it isn't any of your business." The sister said with a smile.

"… Kuroka, please leave." Koneko said softly.

Kuroka looked at Koneko and smiled. "Nya, I heard you guys were attacked and almost destroyed."

"… Yes."

"How did you guys win?"

Koneko looked up at Issei then back at Kuroka. Koneko said nothing.

"This boy?" Kuroka asked. "Are you sure nya?"

Issei sighed and was about to speak but a males voice was heard behind him.

"Kuroka, we should be leaving. We are attracting attention." Said a teenager about Issei's age. He had dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He had kind of a bad boy feel about him.

"Nya, I won't leave without taking Shirone with me." Kuroka said.

Issei raised a brow and Koneko hid behind him some more.

"Fine we can take her, but we have to leave now."

Issei eyed them. "Really now? Now, why would you be interested in taking Koneko? Hmm?" Issei asked. It was then a giant wall of stone appeared behind them, blocking off anyone from interfering. A stone wall appeared all around, boxing them in, though the box was humongous. It was the size of a football field.

"Because I am her sister, nya. I have the right to love her. A devil like you doesn't have that privledge."

"Ah, you are mistaken. I am not a devil." Issei smiled. "But nonetheless, Koneko seems to be scared of you. If that doesn't send you a message, perhaps this will. I will not allow you to put even a single finger on her." Issei said. It was then Kuroka began to glare at Issei and Issei at her.

"Since you are so troublesome, I will kill you-nyan."

"… Sister, I will go with you. Please overlook these two people!" Koneko blurted out from behind Issei, stepping away.

"What are you saying?!" Issei demanded.

"… It's no good. I understand best my sister's power… her power rivals that of n ultimate-class devil. I don't think you can defeat my sister who excels in both Genjutsu and Senjutsu…"

Issei sighed. "Koneko, seriously? Do you really think they can defeat me when THEY couldn't?" Issei asked.

Koneko opened her mouth to speak but closed it. "… Sorry. I just… don't want you hurt."

Issei smiled as he looked down at Koneko. It was then two fists made their way to Issei, one from the male and the other from Kuroka. Issei put up both hands and grabbed them, holding them back with ease. He then pushed them away, sending them back a few yards. "Koneko, I would happily get hurt if it meant protecting you… but hurting me isn't simple. Just remember that. I am not weak by any means."

"… I remember… I just… you know."

"I understand." Issei smiled. He then turned to the group of three. There were two men and one woman. "Why do you want her for real Kuroka? There is something you aren't telling us."

Kuroka smiled. "I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirones power better than a child like you, you know?"

Koneko shook her head at Kurokas words.

"… No… I don't need that kind of power… I don't need a dark power like that…"

It was then a figure appeared over the wall, flying over. It was Rias, Akeno and Kiba!

"Kuroka… You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl. It won't disappear for her entire life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no emotion left in her. Koneko was betrayed by her, who was her only family to her! She lost a future to rely on! She was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of! She saw many harsh things which is why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Koneko Toujou, my rook! My important servant devil! I will not allow you to put even a single finger on her!" Rias said angrily, landing next to Issei along with the other two.

Akeno smiled beside Issei. "We are here to back you up Issei. These three are powerful individuals. Also they are terrorists."

Issei smiled as Koneko embraced Issei from behind, hugging onto him tightly.

"… I do not want to go with you! I am Koneko Toujou! I want to live with Rias and the others! I want to live!" Koneko said, crying with tears.

"Since you all seem to get in my way, you will all die." Kuroka said with a glare. A thin green mist sprung out from Kuroka. It filled up the entire area and was really thick. As the mist hit everyone, everyone but Issei hit the ground. They went to their knees and began to choke a bit.

Issei looked around and knelt. "Hey! Hey! Are you guys ok?"

"Huh. This mist doesn't work on you… Why? It is a poison mist which only works on devils and Youkai. Why does it not affect you? No matter, your friends will die soon enough. So, now you get to die next, nyan."

It was then Issei was struck in the back by a fist, which went through the back and out the chest. Blood splurted out.

"… Issei!"

"Issei!" Rias yelled out.

"Issei!" Akeno yelled out.

Kiba was unconscious.

"So weak. This is all you got? Pathetic."

Issei began to laugh and stand up after Kuroka removed her fist. He turned around and took off his shirt which was ruined. He laughed and his body healed. It acted like sand and it just repaired itself.

"You are the one who is weak. Now, you may be Koneko's sister, but you made her cry. I won't forgive you for that." Issei said with a smile. He walked forward, getting hit with blasts of power from Kuroka, but Issei kept moving. His face was being blasted off but it kept repairing.

"What?! DIE already!" Kuroka yelled out. It was then the two men moved out. The one boy with the Dark Silver hair was now in a white armor. The other man had a large pole, club thing.

[Divide!] Yelled out the armor.

All three sent a fist out except the man with the pole. He just slammed the pole down on Isseis face. All three cleaved into his body, cleaving his head in two and penetrating his stomach and chest. Issei was smiling.

"Is that all?" Issei said. All three were blown back with a gust of air, hitting the back wall. Issei was repaired and he walked forward. Issei raised his hand and covered the two men with stone, keeping them pinned. Both of them were struggling, trying to get free.

[Partner, Divide is not working on this person. You… will not be able to defeat him. He is… someone whose power hasn't been seen in many years.]

"What are you saying? Who is he?"

[He… is a God of Gods. He is the oldest of the God's… at least the power is. This child has seemed to inherit the power of Mother Nature.]

"Is that power really that powerful?"

[Yes. Mother Nature sounds weak, but she was the strongest of any of the Gods. She could fight every single God on her own and she could blow Ophis away with ease. Even the Great Red. Messing with this child isn't wise. We need to retreat.]

"I can't break free."

It was then Issei rushed at Kuroka who was listening, a blade of Ice extended from his wrist. Kuroka had her eyes wide and then shut them, waiting for the blow. She was pushed up against the wall and a few seconds later, she opened her eyes.

"If you aim at Koneko again, I won't stop my attack. I will kill you. You may be a woman and Koneko's sister, but you have just made me your enemy. Push your luck again and I will kill all of you. Ever make Koneko cry again, I will kill you." Issei threatened, releasing the two men from their prison of stone before heading back to Koneko and the others. Kuroka removed the mist and that is when they began to leave.

"You damn brat…" Kuroka said. Issei turned and smiled at her.

"Bye now." Issei said. Issei knelt and looked at Koneko who was the only one awake. "Are you alright?"

"… I'm fine… Thank you." Koneko said. Issei rubbed the top of her head like he would a cat.

"Of course. You are my friend are you not? I will protect my friends."

Koneko was blushing and she nodded. As Issei removed the large walls, a bunch of devils came over from the commotion, taking the group to an infirmary, just to make sure they were ok.

Issei was left alone, shirtless and hands in his pockets. He looked back towards the forest, a thought on his mind.

'_What is this power Koneko has that she is afraid of? Hmm…'_

* * *

**Read. Review. MOO :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the following day after the trouble with Kuroka, Koneko's sister. After a thorough beating by Issei, they were allowed to leave. Issei is quite merciful at times. It was the morning after the fight and Issei was asleep in his hammock. He was still sleeping, snoring softly hanging about ten feet above the ground. However, he was beginning to awake due to the sounds of the nearby camp of the hungry and homeless chatting while getting their breakfast at the large camp.

Issei groaned and attempting to use his left hand to smash a nearby alarm clock, which didn't exit, but he found he was unable to move his left arm. Issei opened his eyes and attempting to move again, but found he couldn't. As he looked down, he was startled at the sight of Koneko Toujou sleeping with him. She was wearing a thin white shirt while curling up next to him. She laid on his left arm and had her head on his chest, still sleeping.

It was then he heard the seductive voice of Akeno.

"Ara Ara, It seems you have become quite bold Issei." Akeno said from below. Issei groaned.

"It isn't what it looks like. I didn't plan on this you know. She came into here on her own."

"Heh, I know sweetie. I'm just teasing you." Akeno said, and it was then Issei and Koneko were hit by a thunderbolt from the sky, shocking Koneko awake and forcing her to leap out of the hammock and fall to the ground. Issei was unaffected by it. As Issei sat up he noticed Koneko was glaring at Akeno angrily while Akeno just smiled at her with intensity. Issei leapt down from the hammock, landing on the ground gently like he was made of air.

Issei's stomach rumbled loudly and he rubbed his belly.

"MMMM I'm hungry. Hmm, I think I am in the mood for French Toast." Issei said.

"Well, we aren't serving any."

"Aww." Issei complained as he walked with Koneko and Akeno towards the camp table which was serving breakfast. Raynare and Rias were the ones handling the breakfast. As Issei approached, he was attracting attention again from the devil women. Issei disappeared into the Earth before appearing behind Rias, making her jump as he appeared.

"AH! Issei! Don't do that!" Rias scolded him.

"I have little choice!" Issei said back to her.

"Whatever. He is your breakfast. Eggs and Bacon."

"OOOH. Bacon. Breakfast item of the King's."

"Men…" Raynare said, rolling her eyes.

Issei disappeared with his food, taking it somewhere else. He was hungry!

* * *

Sirzechs appeared near Rias and he smiled at her.

"This is the final time you are needed Rias. You can return to the surface if you wish."

"Are the homes almost complete?"

"Yes. It will all be completed by dinner and by then everyone will be able to feed themselves."

"Thank You. I will see you another time brother."

Sirzechs waved and left and with that, Rias and the others gathered and transported together back to the surface world, though Issei was left behind.

* * *

Issei finished his breakfast and made his way over to the table, trying to find the girls. He was bored! He needed something to do! It doesn't matter if he helps others or whatever. As long as he had something to do. As he arrived at the table, the girls were not there. It was then he was approached by Serafall Leviathan.

"Hey there hero!" She said childishly. She was very excited.

Issei groaned but smiled. "Hey. Can I help you?"

"No, but the girls aren't here. They went back to the surface."

"Ah thank you." Issei said, preparing to leave. However, Serafall quickly gave him a tight bone crushing hug. Issei groaned and just was trapped in her embrace, unable to hug her back.

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"Of course. I like to help people." Issei struggled to say. Serafall let him go and she left.

"Bye hero!"

"Bye." Issei said before disappearing in a lightning bolt.

* * *

Issei arrived in the human world, transporting himself into an alley that was a few blocks away from the school. He then made his way to the old school house. As he approached, he was in thought. He had some questions to ask Akeno and Koneko, but he wanted to talk to them alone, as it might be a bit private. However, luck was on his side!

As he entered the school grounds, Akeno came from the side and like she always did before, she grabbed his arm and placed it between her breasts, pressing herself against his arm.

"Hey Issei."

"Ah, Akeno. You haven't changed." Issei said with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't. Do you like it?"

"Ah… hey Akeno?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you part Fallen Angel?"

Akeno stopped moving with him and looked at him with serious eyes.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"You are lying to me Akeno… I can tell."

Akeno let Issei go and looked at him angrily but she then got a sad face.

"I was… born between a human and a Fallen Angel… but I am a Devil and a Fallen Angel hybrid…"

"Uh… I can tell that this is a sensitive subject now… Let's just forget I asked anything.

"No… It's fine… You have a right to know…"

"I…"

"Issei, my father is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. Baraqiel. He abandoned me and my mother when I was a child and let my mother get murdered."

"Akeno… I'm so sorry…"

"No… It's fine…" Akeno said. She drug him over and into the old school house, taking him into a private room. It was then she showed her wings, a wing of a Fallen Angel and a wing of a Devil. She held her devil wings like she hated them. "I hate these wings…"

"Is it because of your father? I don't know very much, but I also know you are hiding a power inside of you…"

"I… It is the power of the Fallen Angels… Light."

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "I see… Why are you not using it?"

"Because I don't need that kind of power!"

"Why not? Are you saying you don't want the power that your father has given you?"

"I hate my father for everything he did."

"Oh…"

"Issei… How do you feel about me?"

"Uh, I think you are a very kind person. You are a great person to me… You are beautiful and could easily get any boy you desired. Hmm… You are smart and funny. You make me smile."

Akeno was smiling with a tear in her eye, hearing Issei's kind bumbling words.

"I also… think you should use the holy power. I think that you could become much stronger… plus it is never good to… run in fear of something… If you really hate your father, become better than him. Use his power and show him that you are a better person… I dunno. I dunno what I'm saying. I just think combining Thunder and Light to make Lightning sounds great."

Akeno nodded and hugged him tightly. "I will do it for you." Akeno said softly, laying her head on his shoulder as she hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. He hadn't gone back to the surface to get a shirt.

Akeno held onto Issei for a long time, about a minute, before she let go. It was then she left and showed Issei the way through the old school house. As they both entered, everyone looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Issei. Welcome." Rias said.

Raynare wasn't sitting anywhere, but it was then Issei found himself in a headlock.

"Sup Twerp? It's about friggin time you show up."

"Gah! Let me go! I can see you went back to your old ways, Oh how I've missed THIS!" Issei said, the last part sarcastically. Raynare pushed him away and laughed before sitting down on a couch. Issei looked around and noticed Koneko.

"Hey, can I borrow Koneko for a little while? There is something I wanna talk to her about." Issei asked Rias. Rias nodded. Koneko got up and followed Issei outside the door.

Koneko and Issei walked towards the room Akeno took him to. They shut the door and turned on the light. Koneko was waiting quietly, waiting for Issei to say something. Issei was in thought, trying to bring up the conversation.

"Uh… Hmm. Koneko? Are you… hiding a power in you?"

Konekos expression got darker, greatly darker.

"…"

"I'm sorry… It was something that you said to your sister… and it made me curious."

It was then Issei was surprised. Coming out of Konekos head were two cat ears, and then there was a fluffy tail coming out of her behind. Issei was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"… I am a Nekomata… Just like my sister."

Issei came over and began to stroke her behind her ears, a smile on his face. "Oh my goodness! It's so adorable!"

Koneko purred for a second and had a smile on her face but she quickly pulled away, rejecting his touch.

"I'm sorry… I just think it looks great on you."

"… I don't like it... this power."

"Why not?"

"… Because it is dangerous… I can lose control… and kill everything that I care for."

"Is that what happened with your sister?" Koneko nodded. "Oh… If you could control the power… would you do it?" Koneko nodded again softly, looking at the ground. "What if I helped?"

Koneko jerked her head up and looked at him. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean… Uh… I dunno… I thought maybe I could help you learn to control your power? I mean… I am a super powerful being… I could protect you from yourself… and I dunno… be your punching bag so you could control it? You couldn't kill me even if you tried… I dunno. I kind of like the ears and the tail so I may be selfish. I'm sorry."

"… Would you really help me?"

Issei nodded. "Of course! I would do everything I could to make sure you were kept safe. I promised you before I would protect you but I will say it again. I will definitely protect you from your power..."

"… Are you afraid of me… as a Nekomata?"

"No… Why would I?"

"… My power can kill… It might even work on you… The power of Senjutsu… It can cut down the life force of an opponent."

"Oh… That might kill me…"

"… See… I'm a monster."

"No. You are not. Just because something can kill me, doesn't mean I fear it." Issei said with a smile. "I could never fear you Koneko. What I fear is something happening to you. Plus…" Issei said, his expression getting very dark and cloudy. "I… I already cause so much pain… and death in the world. I want to use my power to help my friends…" Issei said softly, beginning to tear up. Issei's legs were beginning to tremble as he felt the wave of emotions he suppressed for a long time come back to the surface. However, he quickly shook his head and stood up straight but Koneko grasped his hand.

"… I don't know what pain you have to go through… but you can talk to me any time…"

"Thanks Koneko…" Issei said with a smile. "If Kuroka ever bothers you again, I will protect you. She will not hurt you ever again. I promise you." Koneko nodded with a red face. "I… I will be back later Koneko… I need some alone time alright?" Koneko nodded and left Issei alone, keeping her cat ears and tail out. Issei left the old school house and entered a thunderbolt, disappearing.

Issei laid on a cloud, using its fluffiness as a bed. He was one of the only few in the world who could ever do this. His powers can be a blessing at times… but they were mostly a curse. Issei pulled up a map of the world and selected Greece. He closed his eyes and imagined something then selected it. As it was summer, Issei chose a summer natural disaster. A large red dot appeared over the entire country of Greece and it was then, Issei was causing more deaths of the world. Once Issei finished, tears began to flow out of his eyes and he laid on the cloud, curled up and crying.

* * *

Rain began to fall in Japan.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty. Here is the next chapter. next chapter will have a Lemon or two... or four... . **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Alright, so I may end this story soon... maybe next chapter... end it on a good note? I dunno. I am also in the process of ANOTHER fic. This one will be a very light hearted one I think. Maybe some darkness? I mean cmon, everyone likes a lil dark, but it will be very light hearted! **

**Anyways, here ya go. **

* * *

It was now night time and the rain kept on coming down. It was a pretty heavy rain and it is lasting for several hours. There was no flooding really, but the street sides did have a nice puddle or two. Just a good ol' rain.

* * *

Issei, a few hours earlier, went into the ORC room while they were out doing their devil business. Issei took a seat on a couch and laid down, going to sleep. So, it was about midnight now and Issei was fast asleep. He cried for about two hours in the clouds, releasing the emotions that builds up over time. He has a very rough job. It is taxing on his emotions, so he cries. He then goes to sleep.

* * *

So, it was about midnight and a red magic circle appeared in the corner. Out from the circle came Koneko, without the cat ears and tail, but when she arrived the ears and tail came out. She walked over towards the couch to take her seat with her normal chocolate food, but she spotted Issei asleep. He was sleeping peacefully, really quiet breathing and no snoring. He looked peaceful.

Koneko climbed into the couch with Issei, curling up in the space next to him. He was pressed up against the back of the couch and there was quite a large area for her small frame to climb in. She put her head on his left arm which was hanging off the side of the couch, placing her head on the upper arm near his shoulder. Like a teddy bear, Issei's left arm swung from off the couch and held Koneko to him though it wasn't a tight grip, but it was like Issei wanted to snuggle.

Koneko smiled and snuggled into his embrace. Her tail had a slight curve at the tip and it was bapping against his crotch. She was very happy to be in this position. Koneko was red in the face but she began to fall asleep, her left arm under his and her right arm over his. She was hugging onto his arm in a way.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, several red circles appeared as did a black circle and Kiba, Akeno, Rias and Raynare all came. Raynare was off doing some work with her own Fallen Angels in the territory, so she came here when she was finished. It was good timing. As they all came out, Kiba left the ORC club room, heading home. Akeno and Rias however were glaring at Koneko, taking the initiative with Issei. Raynare was behind the couch Issei was on and she was glaring down at both of them.

It was then, Koneko began to wake up. Koneko woke up with a very quiet yawn and she looked around. She noticed she was getting glared at. Koneko grabbed Issei's arm and brought his hand up to her face where, while looking at Rias, began to lick at his fingers. For a cat, this was the ultimate sign of trust and affection. She had a rough cat tongue so she was rotating his hand, licking all his fingers, while also licking his palm and the top of the hand.

All three girls, Akeno, Rias and Raynare glared at Koneko with anger and hatred, not liking that she made the first move.

"Ara ara, It seems Koneko has become quite bold since yesterday." Akeno said with a smiley face though it was full of intensity.

"Koneko... Wanna share?" Rias said with venom.

"… I haven't taken him away… you are all so sensitive." Koneko said before going back to licking at his hand.

"You know he was mine first… I think it should be me who gets him first." Raynare said. Koneko turned her head to her now, not licking Issei anymore.

"… That is his choice. He has all four of us to choose from for his first time."

It was then Issei yawned loudly and began to flutter his eyes open.

"My first time? What do you mean Koneko?" Issei asked sleepily. He only heard the last four words.

"It was nothing Issei" Rias said. It was then Koneko went back to licking his left hand, in which Issei was wide awake now from it. He was blushing heavily looking down at Koneko now. He just realized that she was on the couch with him, thwapping her tail against his crotch while licking his hand. All the girls were glaring at her now because she was being very bold.

"A-Ah Koneko… W-What are you doing?"

"… Do you not like it?"

"N-No it's not that… It's just… new."

"…I am a Nekomata… a cat Yokai... This is how we show trust and affection."

"O-Oh. It… never mind. So how is everyone?" Issei said, yawning once more while Koneko stopped her licking but she began to purr, laying right up against Issei. The girls were still angrily glaring at Koneko. "What is with the angry glares? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Issei… Don't worry yourself about it." Rias said. She took a seat with Akeno on the opposite couch. Issei sat up now, sitting on the other end of the couch, letting Koneko lay down, however as Issei got up, Koneko got up and took a seat in his lap, her cat ears twitching as she purred very softly. This got the girls to glare at her again. Raynare took a seat next to Issei, on his left, sitting close to him.

"U-Um. Imma go find a place to take a bath… if you don't mind." Issei said, feeling flustered. He had a red face so he got up after gently moving Koneko off of him and he quickly ran out the door.

As Issei left the school house, he quickly disappearing into a lightning bolt, disappearing into the clouds. However, he quickly went back down to the ground, disappearing into the mountains nearby. As he arrived, he closed his eyes and stomped on the ground once. As he stomped on the ground there was a small rumble and shake. Issei sent a vibration into the ground, reading the area.

Issei opened his eyes and headed into a cave that was in the mountains, taking himself deep into the mountains. He walked for about half a mile before he came upon a massive clearing in the cave. There was a massive lake which was actually a giant hot spring. Issei quickly undressed from his pants, socks, shoes and underwear. He is actually out of shirts. His clothes are also very old and dirty so he would need to buy some more. He technically also needs a house… Issei climbed into the hot spring moaning loudly as he just relaxed. This was the life.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, unknown to Issei, a figure was approaching the lake through the cave.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. There is a lemon in here in the beginning and I will mark the beginning and end. You have been warned.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON BEGINS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Issei was sighing happily, enjoying the Hot Springs Lake that was located deep in the mountains of Japan. It was because of Mount Fuji that this was possible, since it was a volcano. Issei smiled and dove into the water, swimming to the bottom which was warmer than the top, but luckily Issei was able to survive because duh he has been to the Earth's core before. Down at the bottom was a crystal, an amethyst gem! Issei quickly removed it from its spot in the Earth and began to swim up to the top.

As Issei swam up to the top his head exited the water. However, his head exited the water into something soft. It felt really soft. Issei swam back a few feet and he gasped before closing his eyes tightly. Before him was a naked Raynare. She was swimming near the shallow end though she didn't touch the bottom. She was slightly farther out.

"R-Raynare. W-What are you doing here?" Issei asked with a stutter.

"Do you know want me here?"

"I didn't say that… I just… how did you find me?"

"I put a chip in you, so I always know where you are." Raynare said with a evil grin.

Issei narrowed his eyes. "Whatever."

It was then Raynare swam to Issei and hugged him tightly, pushing his head into her bosom, smothering him with her boobs. Issei squirmed for a moment, not sure what was going on. Raynare swam both of them back to the shallow end of the lake, where she could sit against the smooth ground below. She held Issei in her arms still, smiling at him. She then leaned over and kissed him on the lips, in which he happily kissed her back.

"Issei… I want you." Raynare said once she released his lips. She began to rub his inner thigh, dangerously close to his manhood.

"W-What do you mean?" Issei asked. His manhood was enlarging already at her touch and the tone of her words, but he had to make sure it was what she wanted. It was then she wrapped her legs around him, his crotch going right into hers, his manhood pressing up against her womanhood.

"Make me yours… Please?"

"I…"

"Please?" Raynare asked.

Issei bit his lip but he began to kiss her lips as he guided his manhood into her plump lips. Raynare kissed him back and she groaned happily as she felt his rock hard rod enter her core. She moaned into his lips as she just kissed him with passion. It was then she yelped because Issei thrusted deep into her barrier, busting it. Issei just kept kissing her as he waited for her to calm down.

As if telling him to go, Raynare nipped his lower lip. Issei began to thrust into her slowly and gently, though he went deep. He stopped kissing her and just hugged her tightly to him as he thrusted into her, kissing her neck and giving it slight nibbles. Raynare hugged him tightly, moaning softly as he pumped into her gently and slowly.

"Faster Issei. Please." Raynare said with a groan.

Issei obeyed and he began to speed up his thrusts, obeying each time she said faster or harder. Issei was now pounding into her like a train, listening to her scream out his name. She was hugging onto him tighter, her nails digging into his back drawing blood from him. This made Issei hiss slightly, but she didn't even care. She just kept scratching him as he pounded away into her.

"AAAH! AAAAH! ISSEI!" Raynare yelled out, which echoed all over the cavern. As she yelled, Issei felt her seize up and buck her hips, having a major orgasm. She yelled out loudly his name and then she heard Issei grunt, before feeling his hot sticky seed flood into her womb. Issei slowed down and exited her, floating back a bit. He then smiled at her. Raynare was catching her breath and for about five minutes she couldn't talk. However, when she did, she looked at him. "Oh Issei… That felt amazing… but… I'm not on the pill…" She said slowly.

"Ah… Sorry… Well, you don't need to worry about that. Do to my… special circumstances of being an overpowered God, I can heat up my… you know… to kill them. All you feel is the stickiness and the warmth… but the soldiers are inactive."

"Wow… that… is amazing."

"Yes… There will be no need for protection at all with me. Of course I can always choose to impregnate… but that is for another time yes?"

"Of course." Raynare said with a smile. It was then Issei opened his eyes wide, his anger flaring up. "Issei! What is wrong?!"

"I found him! I FOUND THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Issei roared out in anger, getting dressed quickly. He then dove into the Earth, disappearing.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END OF LEMON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Raynare quickly got out of the water and got dressed with the clothes she laid aside on a rock. She quickly activated a teleportation portal and arrived at the ORC clubroom, her body glowing.

"Well aren't you positively glowing." Rias said, glaring at her angrily. "Had to be before us didn't you?"

"Shut up! I don't have time for this! Yes we fucked but Issei is angry! I think he found Loki!"

Rias quickly got her eyes wide. "He did? Shit, this might not be good. We need to find him now!"

Everyone in the clubroom got up and activated their transportation portals, heading to the underworld. Upon arrival, they all quickly went into the Maou building, pushing aside the guards. They busted into the throne room, quickly heading to the thrones. Only Serafall and Sirzechs were there, the other two seats empty.

"Rias! What is the matter? You know better to bust in here!"

"Issei is going to kill Loki! Issei is after Loki right now!" Rias said.

"Damn… This is going to cause problems I think with the Asgard." Sirzechs said.

Serafall, Leviathan, Raynare, Rias and her Co began their own transportation circles, hoping to find Issei before he causes an all-out war.

* * *

Issei busted out of the ground below Loki. Loki was currently walking through Tokyo, in broad daylight. But he was dressed in normal clothes, so he was just like any normal human. Loki was grabbed and dragged into the Earth, before being thrown out of the ground, far away from town. Loki landed on the ground and Issei climbed out.

"I found you you fucking piece of shit. You… you were the one who caused my parents to die!"

"So, you found out huh…? No matter. I will have to kill you myself then. My actual target was you."

"So my parents were just collateral?!"

"Yes, they were an unfortunate part of war. I was only obeying what my father Odin, requested of me." Loki said with a smile. He was dressed in his war outfit now, spear, cape and helmet.

Issei growled. "You can't lie your way out of this. I can tell in your heartbeat and your eyes when you lie. You are going to die Loki. You made a mistake by messing with me."

"Did I?" Loki smiled. It was then Issei was hit in the side by a blur. He was bitten in the side, blooding pouring out of his side. His side began to sizzle as his body was having trouble healing, smoke and steam coming out of it.

"AAH." Issei hissed out. Issei noticed that there was another figure, a wolf. This wolf had huge nails on his feet and very sharp teeth. His fur was black and there was red power pulsing throughout his body. His mouth was also pulsing with this power, the power was like fire. His eyes were also red with this power.

"Meet my son. Fenrir. His bite kills God's. I've known about your power so I drew you out by walking through Tokyo. So it seemed the bait worked. Now, my son and I will eliminate you, once and for all."

"Is that so? Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because, with you dead, I can start Ragnarok. Once you die, your powers will go into overdrive, causing Earthquakes, Tornados, Hurricanes, Volcanic Eruptions, Tsunami's, Floods and the world will go into Chaos. All of the factions will be around the world, trying to save humanity's life, and that is when I will strike with my son. We will take down the God's of the Earth and I will be the ruler of the world, just like I was born to be."

"So all of this, just to rule the world…" Issei said. He then smiled. "I have to say, I am very impressed. You really thought this plan through."

"I am known to be one of the smartest God's. Now Issei, any last words?"

"Yes. BURN MOTHERFUCKER BURN!" Issei yelled out, his eyes going wide with anger. His eyes turned red with magma as his body repaired instantly. His body enlarged slightly, becoming thicker and thicker. His body began to turn grey like stone. It was then his body cracked all around and magma began to fill the cracks.

It was then Fenrir dashed at him from the right and Loki came from the left. Issei roared out in fury, his voice deeper. Just as Fenrir and Loki began to strike, Issei stomped down on the ground, making a massive Earthquake, forcing Loki to fall to the ground and Fenrir to miss. As Fenrir missed Issei, Issei reached out and grabbed Fenrir by his hindquarters before swinging him over his head and slamming him onto the ground. Issei raised a foot and stomped down onto Fenrir, sending him into a deep crater. As Issei stomped on Fenrir, Issei was hit in the side by Loki's spear which took out a huge chunk of Issei's side. Issei turned and gripped Loki by the head, his large hand on his face. It was then steam and smoke began to come from the contact and Loki began to scream in pain.

"AAAH! AAAAH!"

It was then Issei was knocked to the ground, releasing Loki to the ground. Fenrir was up and he shoulder charged Issei sending Issei to the ground. When Issei hit the ground, another Earthquake happened and Loki was stabbed by a rock pillar which came from the ground. It was tiny but it penetrated his shoulder. Loki hissed in pain but he stood up with Fenrir. Issei began to stand up, his movement's a bit slower than normal.

Issei turned to Loki and made a guttural roar, deep sounding. Fenrir dashed at Issei now along with Loki, coming at him from both sides. Loki shoved his spear deep into Issei's back, forcing it out the stomach. Issei pulled a fist back and just as Fenrir came at Issei's head with his fangs, Issei nailed Fenrir right in the mouth, punching into his mouth and coming out the back of Fenrir's head. Fenrir went limp and he fell to the ground. Fenrir was still breathing, but he was unconscious from the very daring yet deadly attack by Issei. Issei grinned and grabbed the spear by Loki who was sending energy waves into Issei. Loki attempted to pull out by Issei just yanked the spear out of Loki's hands before turning to Loki. Issei grabbed onto him gripping his right shoulder with his left hand and grabbed his left leg with his right hand. Issei raised Loki into the air over Issei's shoulders before bringing him down hard onto Issei's outstretched right leg.

There was a sickening crack as Loki's back was bent at an unbelievable angle. Loki was now on his back, unable to move, paralyzed. It wouldn't permanently paralyze him, but he had a good hour at Issei's mercy. Issei roared into the sky with fury, his anger flaring greatly.

"I am not a cruel or sadistic person… usually." Issei said with a grin. "Today, I make an exception for cruelty." Issei said. He picked up Loki by his shirt and aiming his hand, a large hole in the ground appeared. This hole was so deep, it was impossible to see the bottom. "This hole leads to a massive magma chamber. You will burn to death slowly and painfully. This is what you get for having my mother raped and killed… brutally. Burn in hell you piece of shit." Issei said. He then dropped Loki into the hole before sealing the hole. The hole would seal right behind Loki, making sure there was no way to him or any way to get out.

Issei powered down, turning back into his human state. He fell to his knees, weak and injured. Fenrir's fangs were absolutely deadly as it took out immense amount of blood from Issei. Issei groaned in pain and he passed out from lack of blood, close to the danger zone. As Issei passed out, Fenrir was awake and on his feet and he walked over to Issei. It was then Fenrir laid down next to Issei, putting his head on his paws as he waited for Issei to awaken.

* * *

Issei, has avenged his parents. Issei has also gained a new ally, but for strange reasons. Perhaps because his master was dead, Issei was his new master? Fenrir was just a wolf, so perhaps he found that Loki was too cruel? Who knows…? All that we know is…

Loki is dead, Issei is gravely injured and Fenrir is fluffy. Is this the end for Earthen Fury?

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Warning, this has a lemon in it. :) **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**So, my new story is coming along nicely in my head. BlueCelebi is helping me out and I might make him the co-author for that one like he is for this one... though his lazy ass hasn't helped me out for quite a bit of chapters -_- Damn him. **

* * *

"Issei! ISSEI!" Yelled out Raynare and Rias, running towards Issei who laid on the ground. However, upon approach, a fluffy wolf, Fenrir, began to growl at them, hissing and baring its fangs. The girls quickly backed up, feeling the immense power coming from the human sized wolf. The wolf stood about the height of Issei, 6' 5". He was bigger than any wolf, and his power was that of a God.

"… Fenrir." Koneko said softly.

"What is he doing here?" Rias asked.

"Isn't Fenrir the son of Loki?" Akeno questioned. It was then they all looked as Raynare approached Issei and Fenrir. Fenrir began to hiss at her, growling at her but then he sniffed the air. He approached Raynare and sniffed her, specifically around her crotch before backing away after ten seconds of sniffing. Fenrir allowed Raynare to approach his body. However when Rias went over, Fenrir snapped at her, growling at her. She was not allowed to.

"What the hell is that about? Why is she allowed?!"

"Because the female has the scent of my new master inside of her." Said Fenrir. He spoke in a very deep and gruff tone.

"What do you me—" Rias started only for her eyes to go wide after realizing it. All the girls glared at Raynare now, giving her the death glare. "You did it without us?!"

"Of course I did." Raynare said, kneeling beside Issei and checking his wounds. "I was his friend first. I got first dibs. Plus how was he supposed to know you guys liked him? You never made a move. Well except Koneko, but Issei is dense."

"Why you…" Rias started to threaten.

"Oh shut up and help me with Issei. We gotta take him back. He is alive but he needs rest… but he is still in critical condition. It seems he has lost a lot of blood. We need to replenish his stamina so he can fight this better."

The girls nodded and Raynare lifted Issei before everyone teleported to the ORC clubroom. Even Fenrir came, with his own transportation. He followed Issei.

* * *

Upon arriving, the girls placed Issei on the couch, placing a pillow under his head as he was curled up, sleeping. He really needed to rest. Fenrir laid down at the foot of the couch, laying there with his new master and friend.

The girls all sat down on a chair or the opposite couch, watching over Issei. It was a quiet moment but Rias had to ask something.

"Fenrir… why are you here?"

"Because he is here."

"Why are you following him? Aren't you Loki's son?"

"So what if I am? He is dead now. He was a cruel person who kept my mind completely under his control. I could think but I was unable to disobey his orders. I was unable to speak as well. Issei has freed me and I owe him. Plus he looks like fun to be around, considering the company he keeps." Fenrir said, hinting at the girls.

The girls all blushed.

"That is none of your concern!" Rias said, her face flush red.

"Hahaha. Oh this will definitely be fun."

Rias sighed and relaxed. "So… What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. Do we just wait around?" Raynare asked. "Or should we get him something to eat for when he wakes up?"

"Let's get him something to eat. Let's go make him something. It's better than just waiting around right?" Rias said. They all got up and headed into another room where a kitchen was. However, Koneko, who was in the back, snuck away back into the main room. She walked over to Issei, who was laying down on the ground while Fenrir was laying there. He looked up at her and eyed her.

"Something wrong cat?" Fenrir said. He did not care much for cats it seemed.

"…" Koneko said nothing but she began to undress her clothes, placing her school uniform to the side. She then climbed onto the couch with Issei on it and hugged him tightly, pressing her small but nice breasts against him. It was then Fenrir felt the warmth coming from Koneko.

"Ah… A Nekomata who knows Senjutsu… Smart idea. Carry on then." Fenrir said, getting up and leaving the area, letting Koneko be alone. He went into the kitchen.

Koneko climbed onto Issei, having him on his back while she laid on his stomach and chest. She was completely naked against him. She had her eyes open as she laid her head against his chest, his bare chest. He was only wearing underwear, for some reason it was the only piece of clothing to survive the change of his super fire form.

About two minutes later, Issei began to stir, weak groans were heard. He was finally awakening. Koneko put her chin on his chest and looked right at him while he stirred. He then let out a massive yawn, stretching his body as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking them. He attempted to move to sit up but found he couldn't but then he blinked his eyes three times and looked back. He jerked a bit seeing Koneko laying on him.

"K-Koneko. H-Hi… W-Where am I? How did I get here?"

Koneko licked his chest once. This made him moan involuntarily.

"A-Ah. S-Sorry. Just felt really good."

Koneko then began to lick at his chest, licking right in between his pecs, making him moan softly. Her rough cat tongue began to move upwards and to the left. She began to lick as his left nipple, forcing him to moan loudly, his face blushing and his crotch bulging. He was definitely being aroused and it was this tiny cat girl!

After about a minute of licking at his nipple, she moved up to his face and began to lick at the thyroid, right below his Adam's apple. This forced him to shudder in pleasure and his hands began to grasp at Koneko's butt, grasping her cheeks and firmly squeezing them. This got a slight moan out of her in which he finally began to wake up. He quickly let go and began to push her off.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

"… Are you really this dense…?" Koneko asked very softly.

"W-What do you mean?" Issei asked.

It was then Koneko brought her face to his and kissed his lips, gently kissing him. After about ten seconds of kissing him, Koneko released him and looked down at him. Issei looked at her.

"A-Are… you telling me… you… like me?"

Koneko just kissed his chin in response.

"W-Why me?"

"… You are a great guy. You care about me and other people, you take care of your friends, and you just want me to be happy. You are a fantastic man and you don't even know it." Koneko said.

"I… I just do what I think I should do… I mean… I'm not great… I have to k-" Issei said, only to be interrupted by Koneko kissing him for a moment.

"… Don't do that to yourself. It isn't fair that you beat yourself up over a job that must be done. We are all still here even though you do your job. Isn't that saying something?"

"I… guess… Just… do I deserve… this? Do I deserve happiness? Do I deserve any of this after what I've done?"

"… What have you done? What have you done that is wrong? You keep the Earth running and you protect it. If anything, you are a hero Issei. Sure, you are a dark hero, but you are a hero nonetheless. We don't think any less of you for killing people. As long as you don't get pleasure out of killing people we don't care what you do. Can you at least believe me when I say this?"

Issei looked down and tears began to form in his eyes. "I… I… Damnit… I know you are right Koneko… because you are… but why do I feel like trash? Why do I feel like this?"

Koneko quickly kissed his left pec. "… Because that is the man you are. You feel remorse for killing people, even though you do it because you have to. You aren't an emotionless drone who doesn't care about the people you kill. This is the man I fell in love with." Koneko said with a smile. She had her cat ears and tail out and her tail began to sneak into his underwear, rubbing against his manhood.

Issei began to moan quietly, but he tried to stop. "Thank you Koneko…"

Koneko just nuzzled into his neck while her tail played with his manhood. "… Can we please…?" Koneko asked softly, her face red and blushing bright now.

Issei nodded and he slowly got up, placing Koneko onto her back on the couch. He then hovered over her, placing his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down and kissed her lips. She slowly spread her legs but she quickly brought her tail to her womanhood and covered it. She also was looking away, shy. She also had both hands covering her chest.

"… Koneko… are you… sure?"

Koneko nodded and she moved her tail slowly. "… Don't laugh… I know I'm small…" Koneko said softly. Issei gripped her arms and moved them away, revealing her breasts.

"Why would I laugh? You are beautiful the way you are. In fact, I say out of all the girls here, you are the cutest one of them all… and that is the way I like you. Small and Cute." Issei said with a smile, kissing her lips gently as he kicked off his underwear to the side of the couch. He then began to grind against her gently, kissing her neck as he laid on top of her, though he made sure he wasn't crushing her.

Issei quickly placed his head at her entrance, but he didn't go in. "Are you sure?" Issei asked softly. Koneko nodded.

"… Please. I want this." Koneko said with a smile. She was looking up at Issei, looking right into his eyes. Issei nodded and slowly entered her and he crossed her barrier. However, he quickly thrusted into her, not giving her a warning. She let out a very cute, "… NYAAAA…"

Issei smiled at her and waited for her to get out of the pain. She began licking at his neck, showing him her affection and trust. Issei began to thrust into her slowly, his massive manhood going deep into her, so she was being stretched quite a bit. Issei knew that Koneko would tell him if she was uncomfortable or was unable for this.

Issei groaned softly at her super tightness. She was tighter than Raynare by far. Issei was already enjoying himself, a smile on his face as Koneko held him tight. Koneko was no longer licking his neck but letting out cute moans that sounded like meows. She was panting as well, her tail was wrapped around his thigh, while the tip was hitting his thigh. Issei was also in pure bliss from this. She was super tight plus she was oddly warmer than Raynare was and it was flowing into him.

Issei kept on thrusting into her, enjoying her tightness. He was going at a slow and gentle pace. Koneko meowed loudly and she orgasmed once while Issei just kept on going. As she orgasmed she dug her nails into his back, scratching him and drawing some blood. Koneko's eyes were also dilated from the pleasure. Issei was feeling more awake then he was before, as if each time he thrusted, his stamina recharged. Issei leaned his head down and he nipped at her neck before giving her quick kisses over and over. She held him tighter as she meowed again, orgasming once more.

Issei was at this for over a half hour. He was thrusting into her over and over, slowly and gently, but it was effective. She orgasmed eleven times and Koneko was panting heavily. It was then Issei felt his release peaking and he quickly thrusted in one last time, going in deep into her. He groaned loudly and released his seed deep into her, filling her tiny body with his warm fluid.

Issei kept himself inside of her as he smiled down at her panting body. She was covered in a thin line of sweat, her white short hair sticking to her face. She was red in the face and panting softly and her eyes were finally returning to normal. As she regained her breath, she let out a very cute smile.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked.

Koneko nodded happily. "… I'm going to have your baby…" Koneko said with pride.

Issei scratched the back of his head. "Oh… You aren't… Uh… Due to my powers… I can heat up my… fluids and kill the… soldiers. So all you feel is the warmth of my fluid… but you won't get pregnant. I'm sorry."

Koneko still kept her smile. "… I'm fine with that as well… In time then…"

"Did you… enjoy yourself?"

"… Greatly… For my first time… I really liked it. I… orgasmed so many times…"

Issei smiled. "I'm glad then." Issei leaned down and kissed her lips. Koneko kissed him back and it was around this time the door from the kitchen opened and all the girls, Akeno, Raynare and Rias, with Fenrir, came out with smiles. Rias was carrying food on a tray.

Rias screamed and she dropped the tray upon seeing the sight before her. Issei was on top of Koneko, him looking up with fear on his face. His eyes were wide as he just realized where he was. Issei also had his manhood deep into Koneko.

"Ko... Ne… Ko?!" Rias said slowly, her eyes filled with rage. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Koneko in response to Rias, grabbed Issei's left hand and began to lick at his fingers and palm, all while keeping her eyes on Rias. This infuriated Rias to the part where she was covered in her demonic destruction aura, her eyes filled with rage. Akeno was also looking at Koneko with anger and Raynare was as well. Issei quickly pulled out of Koneko and stumbled onto the floor. He grabbed his underwear and quickly put them on. They all turned to him, anger on their faces.

"Wait! Wait! Please! I didn't know you girls were around!" Issei stated. It was then he knew that he said something wrong. All the girls turned to him, their rage on their bodies and faces. Issei was then struck by Lightning, Destruction, and a spear of light. Issei was completely obliterated where he stood and part of the ORC clubroom was destroyed. Partially from the lightning but mostly because of the explosion. The window was gone and so was the entire wall.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. Lemon here as well. Just don't read the chapter if you dont like lemon. lol**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sand began to form on the ground away from the ORC building. It formed right outside the wall and it began to form into the body of Issei, starting with the feet then legs then upwards from there. Issei finally appeared after 30 seconds of sand forming and he became himself. He was on the ground kneeling, panting heavily.

"Ah, damn. I really need a filter on my mouth. I spoke without thinking but… I can't say it was all bad." Issei said with a grin. Issei stood up and climbed up on the wall, peeking over the destroyed wall, checking in. It was then he was being watched by only Fenrir, who was right there. He was grinning in his own way at Issei.

"So, was it worth it? Or should I take the proud look on your face as a yes?"

"Why… are you here?"

"Ah, right. I apologize for attacking you. My father Loki put a seal on me, chaining me to him so to speak. I was unable to disobey him. Forgive me." Fenrir said, bowing his head to Issei.

"Ah, alright."

"You believe me already? You really are trusting."

"MMM. I have no reason to not believe you. I killed your father, and you could have killed me while I was… having fun with Koneko…"

"Ah, you are quite intelligent too. Well, I am glad that you are alright. You are extremely powerful for someone of your age. You are young yet you are able to defeat me and my father… It is strange."

"Ah, Mother Nature."

"Ah, you have her power? So her power finally resurfaced after her death. Interesting. Well, I will let you have your fun with the females. I will just be around." Fenrir said, heading into another room to sleep. Issei jumped down from the wall and sighed. He was naked and he was outside, though it was night time.

"Welp, time to break into a store. I need clothes." Issei said before diving into the ground. About two minutes later, he found himself coming through the floor of a mall store before grabbing clothes for himself. He got a ton of clothes, meant for a week and paid the cash on the counter. He then went back into the ground and was dressed when he arrived at the nearby park. He sat down on a bench which was near the fountain.

Issei just relaxed on the bench, putting his head in his hands as he thought. "How do I handle these girls? Something tells me they are acting jealous but why? Do they all like me? Is that really possible? GAH! Women are impossible to understand!"

"It may seem like that, but we really aren't" Said a seductive voice. Akeno came from around the corner of a large bush.

"You're joking right? Women have always been a mystery. They love to never actually tell people their true feelings and they play games it seems. They expect men to be mind readers."

"Hmm. Is that really how men see us women?"

"Yea. Almost all men see you girls that way. It might not be you are playing games but you seem to always act like we are mind readers. We like for girls to get to the god damn point."

"Is that so? Well, tell me, how is this for a point?" Akeno said as she removed her outfit and grabbed Issei's hand, placing it on her right breast. She smiled at him seductively as she was in her bra and panties now. They were black silk.

Issei blushed at her. "I think I understand by now. So… you all like me huh?" Issei said before grabbing Akeno and pulling him into his lap. Issei quickly removed her bra before taking in her right breast and nipple into his mouth before he began to suck on it gently, looking up at her face. Akeno moaned and leaned her head back in pleasure, enjoying herself.

"Ufufufufu. Issei you are so bold. Does Issei like his senior's breasts that much?"

Issei responded with a lick on her nipple which sent a shiver up her spine. She moaned out loudly but she smiled.

"Spoiling Issei is so much fun. Ufufufuuuuuuuuuh." Akeno moaned out after feeling Issei suck on her nipple, nibbling at it. Issei quickly removed her breast from his mouth but he gave it a lick before he placed Akeno on the bench beside him. Issei removed his shirt and began to reach for his pants but Akeno was quick and pushed him onto the bench. "Ufufufu. I wanna know what a man tastes like." Akeno said before getting in his lap and licking his right nipple.

Issei moaned softly, trying to not make too much noise as they were in a public park. Akeno just began to kiss and lick down his toned belly before reaching the first barrier that separated his manhood from her. Akeno smiled and tugged down his pants before tossing them aside. The pants landed on top of the bush. She smiled and looked at his bulge that was displayed through his underwear.

"Ara ara, are you happy to see me?" Akeno said before licking at his bulge through his underwear. Issei moaned behind his hand which he clamped over his mouth because the moan was loud.

"A-Akeno… That felt good." Issei said with a smile. Akeno grinned and pulled his underwear down slowly, which revealed his manhood in all its glory. It sprung up and Akeno looked at it closely.

"Ara, it's so big." Akeno said. She was on her knees in front of the bench that Issei was on. She gave his manhood a lick from his berries up to the tip of his twig. This brought out a powerful moan from Issei who was no longer attempting to hide his sounds. "Ufufufufu. Issei makes the best sounds and he has the best taste. Mmm." Akeno said before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it with obscene sounds.

Issei groaned and gripped the side of the bench with his right hand, squeezing it tightly while his left began to play with her hair, gripping her hair tightly at times. Akeno began to bob her head up and down on his shaft, humming as she licked the underside every so often. Her right hand began to play with his berries while she used her left to grab the rest of the shaft she couldn't stuff down her mouth.

Issei moaned out loud and he quickly released a wave of his seed into her mouth, surprising her with the sudden orgasm. Akeno pulled off of his shaft and visibly and vocally swallowed his seed, smiling at him. She then licked her lips.

"Ufufufu. Issei is such a quick shooter but he is very tasty." Akeno teased. Issei awoke from his ecstasy and he looked at her with slight anger. He then grinned. He stood up and grabbed Akeno before bending her over the side of the bench. He quickly pulled down her panties and got behind her before pushing his manhood deep into her womanhood, popping her cherry immediately. Akeno let out a yelp of pain and a loud moan from the sudden thrust into her and the pain that followed. "Ara Issei. You are so rough." Akeno said with ecstasy. She was in pleasure.

Issei began to thrust into her from behind, going hard and fast, fucking her roughly. Akeno began to scream loudly now, though it was in pleasure and slight pain. Akeno was gripping the bench as her tits began to rock back and forth roughly from the powerful thrusts by her Issei. Akeno screamed even louder as an orgasm rocked her body, sending her into slight convulsions. Even though Akeno came, Issei just kept on thrusting into her, pounding away at her.

Issei was upset that he was called a quick shot. He had his pride on the line! Plus he knew what kind of girl Akeno was. She was a sadist, but he was going to show her who was really the dominant person. Issei was thrusting into her like a madman for over forty five minutes and his release was approaching. Akeno had came about ten times from Issei's relentless assault on her and her mind was blank. She was just going with it. She was moaning and groaning, yet she couldn't form a coherent though.

Issei groaned and thrusted into her one last time, filling her up with his magnificent seed, before pulling out. He smirked and began to get dressed after using Akeno's open mouth to clean his manhood from his and her juices. Issei took a seat on the bench, looking at Akeno's face who was beginning to wake up. Her mind was coming back online and when she did, she looked up at Issei with a smile.

"Ara Issei. You really are rough with me."

Issei grabbed Akeno and kissed her on the lips gently, giving her a passionate kiss. "Did you hate it?"

"I thought it was fantastic."

"Good…" Issei nipped her neck before whispering the next sentence into her right ear. "Then keep in mind who the real dominant one is around here." Issei said, giving her butt a firm slap, showing her who is boss.

"Of course… Master." Akeno said, bowing her head. Issei rolled his eyes at her playfulness, but he did like the sound of that.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. This is the last chapter... well seocnd to last chapter. The next chapter is the official end, but its a epilogue. This is a lemon scene, plain and simple. This will be the end of Earthen Fury. I liked writing it, however, there is no need for me to draw it out any longer. If you want a really long story from me, read Venomous. I will be working on Let there be Darkness, which may end up being another Venomous kind of story. You know... long.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. I own nothing.**

**Oh there is a reference to a great movie in this chapter. Find it. Tell me what it is. :) **

* * *

It was the same night that Issei plowed Akeno in the public park. Issei was wide awake while the other girls were sleeping. He was sitting on the couch in the ORC clubroom, due to the fact he no longer had a house. He slept on the couch but Rias told him that the devils were building him a new home. This made Issei smile.

Issei got up from the couch and made his way through the clubroom where he arrived at Rias's bedroom. He opened the door, without knocking, and walked over towards the bed where Rias was sleeping, naked. Issei climbed into her bed which began to awaken her with a groan. She sleepily opened her eyes and noticed Issei was in her bed.

"NNNN… Issei?" Rias asked slowly and sleepily. Issei kissed her neck softly and she let out a cute sleepy moan. "Issei… What are you doing?"

"Having some fun…" Issei said seductively as he nibbled on the shoulder where it meets the neck. Rias let out a moan from his touch.

Rias grabbed Issei by his shoulders and made him stop. She made him look at her where she looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you ok? You just randomly came into my bedroom and started kissing me."

Issei kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist and Rias just started to kiss him back. They began to make out passionately, her tongue entering his mouth and exploring. Issei's left hand hugged her body to his as his right began to squeeze her tush, gripping it with rough and passionate squeezes.

After five minutes of kissing, releasing, kissing and releasing, Issei smiled her.

"I know now how you all feel about me… I just didn't know until Akeno told me…"

"Yea… we all decided to share you Issei… it was not worth only one of us having you and the others suffering. We all love you."

"I know…"

"What do you think about all of us sharing you?" Rias asked with a devious smirk.

"I can't complain." Issei grinned the same devious smirk back at her. It was then Rias slammed Issei onto his back before straddling his waist. She smiled down at him as he long crimson hair billowed around him like a curtain of silky smooth hair which smelt of cherries. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently as she grinded her lower body against his own lower body, stimulating him.

"Oh my Issei. Already?" Rias stated. "You must really be excited to see me." Rias said with a giggle. She began to remove his shirt from him before removing his pants and underwear in one go. It with then her right hand began to gently rub his manhood, before leading it to her own core. She groaned as she lowered herself onto his magnificent rocket ship, before she took off and slammed herself onto it, breaking her Hymen in one go. She let out a yelp of pain and she stayed on his lap for a few moments while she composed herself.

Rias began to bounce up and down slowly on his meat seeking missile, while she made cute moans. Issei was moaning himself, enjoying her tight wet cave. Issei was holding onto her hips so she could just bounce without a care for her stability. His strong arms made sure she kept herself steady, though she began to lean back onto her hands while she bounced up and down harder and faster, her moans becoming louder and more frequent, which began to awaken the others inside of the clubhouse.

It was then Rias let out a scream as she shuddered and orgasmed all over Issei, while she clinged onto him for dear life. Issei also came with her, filling her up with his hot seed. Rias just laid on top of him, her big breasts pressed against his masculine chest, while she panted and tried to relocate her brain.

"Oh Issei." Rias moaned out after about two minutes of her resting. "That was fantastic."

Issei smiled. "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I enjoyed myself too."

"Ara, well if that is the case, I'm next!" Akeno stated from the open door to Rias's room. She was already naked and she jumped onto the bed.

"… Me too." Koneko said.

"Hey! I want some!" Raynare stated.

Raynare and Koneko were both naked as well and they climbed onto the bed and began to wrestle with Rias and Akeno for control.

Issei was just lying on the bed, looking up at three naked women who were fighting for control over his manhood. Issei grinned and put his hands behind his head, relaxing as he looked at all of their breasts and woman hoods.

'_This life is going to be a b-e-a-utiful' _Issei thought to himself.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the Epilogue. I hope it was good. This is the end. **

* * *

Over 100 years have passed since Issei had all three girls in his bed. Issei fucked each girl every night, all three of them, every night for the past 100 years. It was a magnificent life for him. He also cried once a week in the arms of the girls, due to the fact he has to kill people.

In the one hundred year spam, Issei had killed over ten million people in different types of disasters. Avalanches, rock slides, tornadoes, hurricanes. Issei kept the Earth running smoothly and cleanly. However, Issei also kind of cheated. He made himself feel better because a lot of those deaths were bad people. Like terrorists in the Middle East among other bad people. He actually stopped the United States from having a Tyrant come to power.

In the one hundred year span, the Underworld was attacked. There was a terrorist group known as the Khaos Brigade. Unfortunately, they were not aware of a being known as Earthen Fury. The Khaos Brigade was wiped out within a week, no member survived, except for a group known as the Vali Team and Ophis, the Infinite Dragon.

The Vali team was a group of people who wanted to fight strong people, so, Issei was their prime target. This was alright with Issei because as long as they didn't threaten the Earth or his friends, he was ok with fighting them. He never lost once, but they were going to try to beat him no matter what.

Koneko's sister was also in that group and Issei brought the two sisters together. Kuroka told Issei what really happened back then and Issei believed her, because she wasn't lying. When he learned this, he helped Koneko forgive her sister and they became friends again. Sure she was a naughty cat and tried to seduce Issei, but Issei knew better for the most part. However, Koneko allowed her sister to join the harem, which Issei had to make sure it was ok. Koneko agreed because her race was dying out. Issei went with it.

In the one hundred year span, Sirzechs Lucifer and the other Maou's resigned from power. Issei, Rias, Akeno and Koneko became the next Maou's. Rias, Akeno and Koneko did not have much power in comparison to any of the old Maou's or even a lot of the Ultimate-Class Devils, however, they were picked by the devils due to Issei. Issei knew that they were only picked because of him but that was ok. Issei really became the head Maou and he was a power symbol as well. He was the symbol of the devils that they were not to be fucked with.

Ophis also joined Issei, due to the fact that the Khaos Brigade took away ¾'s of her power, leaving her stronger than the four old Maou's combined, but much weaker than before. Ophis was friends with the entire group, including Kiba who became the enforcer of the Maou's. Ophis was not in any power because she had no interest. She just stayed friends with Issei who told her she can stay by his side. They played card games among other types of games.

Fenrir joined the devil side but he was really only siding with Issei and the other girls. Fenrir became an enforcer with Kiba, so there was a God-Wolf enforcing the devils rules.

Due to the change in who was the leaders, the devil side experienced no hardships. There was no rebellions or if there was it was crushed within hours. Fallen Angels and Angels were no longer a threat because they were allies! Even the other religions became allied with Issei. It took over 90 years, but Issei finally forgave the God's who attacked him. He wasn't friends with them, but it was getting there.

Issei had a bunch of children with the girls. Rias, Akeno and him had only two children between them, but it was Koneko and Kuroka who had the most with him. Between the two Nekomata, they had about thirty children. However, due to the closeness of the group, they were all children of each other. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Fenrir, Issei, Koneko and Kuroka all took care of the thirty two children they had.

These children were actually not children anymore. They were in their thirties now and they had their own children. Due to the efforts of the group, the Nekomata race was no longer threatened for extinction. They were given homes in the Underworld, thanks to Issei, and they were protected by the group.

Kuroka was given a full pardon by Issei, though the devils still experienced her naughtiness. She was known to shoplift, though Issei would pay for it. She would also go with Vali and fight strong beings, but Issei made sure that if it caused problems, it would be fixed quickly. Issei liked peace. Issei liked making love with his harem, his loved ones.

Issei and the others all lived in the Gremory castle, taking a room just for all of them to sleep in. They all slept in the same bed which was massive. There was fighting every night for the right to sleep next to Issei or on top of Issei. Issei actually didn't do anything to stop the fighting, because he liked it… a lot.

Issei was happy. Issei was happy with his current life and even though he missed his parents, he rarely cried over them. He knew that they were in a better place now and that they blessed him with this fantastic life. Issei was a Maou… Issei Lucifer.

Issei was Issei Lucifer, but his real name?

Earthen Fury.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


End file.
